


Quick Fix

by nicc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Boys Kissing, Dom/sub Undertones, Domesticity, I love these two with my whole heart, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, they don’t use them but they’re in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicc/pseuds/nicc
Summary: James’s life has been confusing from the moment he stepped out of Hogwarts— but maybe it really isn’t, really. Teddy seems to be pretty good at helping him sort things out, anyway.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Background), Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter (mentioned), Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 247





	Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for MONTHS I’m so sorry I’m the worst

The shop was small, James supposed, from an outsiders point of view. 

All glass panes and a double set of glass doors, it was unsurprisingly nice to look at. A small sign hung at the front, magical artifacts gleaming on display next to the entrance. They reflected against the glass in a manner that was, James had to admit, pleasing to the eye. The inside, from where he could see, looked peaceful and well-lit, all of which surprised James for no real reason. It should be expected that the store be welcoming and put together, especially given the man who owned it. Draco Malfoy was nothing if not a man with clear taste.

Quite honestly, James was a bit surprised that he hadn’t seen the shop before— not that he spent much time in Knockturn Alley in the first place. The brief recountings James had heard regarding what the alley used to be like didn’t much affect him, as it had apparently turned around quite a bit following the war, but his parents were wary of it nonetheless. Between the two of them, if it could be helped, they generally avoided the area altogether.

Here, in the heart of it all, sat the magical artifacts repair shop, humorously dubbed Reticulated Repairs, a clear nod to the Slytherin who owned it. James had snorted with derision when his father told him the name of the shop, taking the piss endlessly— but now, standing here, he realized it was most likely an intentionally horrible name. After all, Draco Malfoy wasn’t an idiot, and the name added a comedic effect that only served to make him feel more welcome. 

James hates it.

It isn’t anything personal to Draco, his dislike, not at all— it’s just pretty hard to not feel a little bitter towards the man that ruined his parents’ marriage.

Well— alright, James supposes, to put it like that was highly unfair. His parents had split quite some time ago, years ago, really, and to place blame on Draco for that was unreasonable.

James had just sort of hoped— as all children did— that his parents might someday get back together, although James wasn’t exactly a child anymore. At just-barely-eighteen, James knew the hope was juvenile, but it didn’t stop him from hating Draco Malfoy— just the tiniest bit.

James is aware he’s stalling beyond a reasonable amount at this point, that he was expected to arrive approximately six minutes ago, and should really go inside regardless of whatever crisis he was having at the moment. Rolling his eyes at his own lack of maturity at the situation, James grasps the handle of the door and lets himself inside.

A bell above his head chimes, signaling his entry. James waits, but no one comes looking for the source. He frowns, taking in his surroundings.

Most of the items seem repaired and awaiting pickup, James notices, picking up a Remembrall and turning it over in his fingers. He frowns as the ball turns red in his grasp.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mess with anything if I were you. Draco would be real pissed if he had to repair something twice.”

The voice startles James, who jumps but thankfully doesn’t drop the Remembrall— perks of being a seeker, he supposes. The sight of Teddy leaning on the doorframe leading to the back relaxes him, and, surprisingly, clears the Remembrall. Teddy notices, grinning.

“Forgot about me, did we, Jamie?” Teddy’s smile is easy, infectious, and James finds himself smiling back.

“Suppose I did. Sorry, Teds,” James shrugs apologetically.

James had been so caught up in feeling bitter about the situation he’d forgotten that Teddy was supposed to be the real reason he was here. It’d been his father’s suggestion, really. Fresh out of Hogwarts, James hadn’t a clue what to do with his life, despite his good faith that he’d pull satisfactory N.E.W.T.S— and his dad knew it. He’d suggested that James work with Teddy for awhile, under his wing.

James hadn’t seen any problems with it at the time. He liked Teddy, and they’d always gotten along easy enough— mostly due to Teddy’s tendency to talk to him like he was a real person rather than just his godfather’s son. Truth be told, James had rather been looking forward to it, up until word leaked that his dad was shagging Teddy’s boss.

James had wanted to call it off, and agonized over it at his Mum’s flat many a times before she finally smacked him over the head and told him to grow up. 

“It’s a good opportunity, James,” Ginny’d told him. “Your father and Draco are serious, too, so you should just get used to it now. Take the bloody job and shut up already.”

James knew she was right. He only sulked for a day or two.

He’d sort of forgotten about the bit about working under Teddy, not so much Draco, and the reminder was a sharp relief. Suddenly, for the first time, he was a little happy to be here.

“Draco’s back here,” Teddy says, jerking his head. “He’s dealing with, er... one of our more _sensitive_ items.”

James nods absentmindedly, carefully replacing the Remembrall and following Teddy into the back room. There’s a clear workspace here, stools, a table, various books and odd spare parts. Teddy leads him behind an interesting-looking curtain, pushing it aside and gesturing for James to follow. James does— and freezes immediately at what he sees.

Draco is bent over a workbench, frowning in concentration, wand in one hand and what is _unmistakably_ a ball gag in the other.

James blanches and looks to Teddy for an explanation, feeling his face and ears heat. Whatever he thought they repaired, it was not _this._ “Er…”

Teddy takes in James’s wide-eyed horror and blinks. Then, slowly, he grins. Amusement takes over every inch of Teddy’s face and he’s _laughing._ James scowls at him, highly confused and not finding the situation funny at all. Teddy wipes his eyes, though they still shined with mirth.

“Shit, Jamie. I guess I could’ve warned you. I just figured you knew.” At James’s incredulous look, Teddy throws his hands up in mock surrender. “I thought your dad might have told you. Or at least that you would’ve heard about our services by now.”

Looking around, James suddenly notices a number of other items, dubbed _sensitive_ by Teddy, lining the walls. A pair of handcuffs glow faintly on a shelf. Next to it rested a set of anal beads that look curiously ordinary, but James would bet any money they really weren’t. Some things James didn’t recognize at all, and for that he was thankful.

James clears his throat, the room suddenly feeling way too hot. “So, you, er… you fix _sex toys_?”

“Among other things, Potter.” James whips his head around, nearly having forgotten Draco was even there. He rises from his desk, ball gag abandoned. “We merely offer our services as needed. But I guess you could say my expertise in this area makes my work especially… popular.” Draco’s face is impassive, and he doesn’t seem embarrassed by this information in the slightest. 

James brain scrambles to catch up and, in a frantic effort to regain his composure, he points to the gag. “So, er— what was wrong with that? I mean… what’s magic about it?”

Draco raises his eyebrows, but explains. “It was meant to be a magically adjusting ball gag. Designed for comfort and a perfect fit.” He shrugs. “The couple who brought it to me was complaining the spell wore off, it wouldn’t stay on.” At this, he frowns. “It would be a simple spell to restore, an adjusting spell, but there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong with it. My guess is the wearer didn’t really want to have it in their mouth and it kept slipping. All sex toys are required to have a consent charm these days.”

James, if he was being honest, already knew that, having done some experimenting of his own. He nods, clearing his throat and willing his face to return to a normal color. “I kind of wondered about that spell, actually. So it doesn’t matter if you say you want it? It just— knows?” James can feel Teddy’s eyes on him, searching, and he forces himself not to look.

Draco nods, a knowing smirk crossing his lips. “Wouldn’t do anyone any good if there was a loophole to the spell, now, would it?” Draco lifts the ball gag from the table and hands it to Teddy. “You can put that with the others. I want to start on the other gag while I’m still focused on that type of spell.” Teddy nods and leaves the room, glancing at James as he goes.

“So,” Draco begins, fixing his eyes on James. “Would you like to address the elephant in the room now or later?” Draco crosses his arms over his chest and James gets the distinct impression they’ll be addressing it now, whether he likes it or not.

“You mean you shagging my dad? ‘Cause I’m not sure I want to address that ever,” he says shortly. Draco looks coldly amused at this and it sparks irritation in James. He glares at him.

“Well, I suppose acknowledging it is a start enough.” Draco’s gaze softens, then, to James’s surprise. “Although it would be nice to know my, er… _boyfriend’s_ eldest son doesn’t hate me.” 

James blinks, taken aback, and goes quiet. He doesn’t _hate_ Draco. He was just… a little shocked at the news. And, alright, he _has_ been a little bit of a dick about it to his dad, something that Draco must’ve heard about. He realizes Draco is still watching him and shakes his head, clearing it.

“I don’t _hate_ you. I just need, er… time,” he finishes lamely. Draco nods at this, though, and James catches the relief he’s too slow to hide. He blinks and it’s gone, replaced by a cool mask of indifference. 

“Fair enough.”

..

If James was being honest, repairing magical artifacts was a lot harder than he’d initially thought— namely because Teddy and Draco made it all look so _easy_. Teddy promised him he’d catch on soon enough, that he just needed to observe awhile to get an idea, but the moment he stepped back to let James give it a shot he as good as broke the objects further. 

Teddy assured him it was no big deal, that the magic was a bit complicated and that Draco had to clean many of Teddy’s messes once he began to learn from him. The assurance did little for James’s self-esteem, but he kept working, at Teddy’s insistence, and eventually could stand to call himself proficient at minor fixes. He was even starting to enjoy himself.

On top of it all, James found himself surrounded by _sex toys_ much more often than he’d thought, and was pretty shocked at the amount of business they got from that aspect alone. Every day it seemed James would come to work to find Draco with a dildo in his hands— an image he _really_ wanted to erase from his mind—, or Teddy curiously observing a whip, owner having dropped it off when they opened. 

He brings this up to Teddy one day, how frequently people brought in their toys, after walking in on him fingering that set of anal beads he saw when he first arrived, feeling a bit confused as to why the image left his mouth dry. Teddy looks at him curiously, toy momentarily forgotten in his grasp.

“Well,” Teddy says slowly, seeming to consider his answer. “Lots of people have sex.” Grinning crookedly at James’s responding eyeroll, he continues. “And that new shop did just open on the corner, so it makes sense we’d be getting so much business. It’s cheaper to fix than replace these types of things.” He shrugs. “Besides, this is trickier magic, and people can be a bit, er… _enthusiastic_ sometimes.”

James blushes a little at this and, to his surprise, so does Teddy. The tips of his hair turn a little pink, which, James realizes as Teddy turns back to the beads, has been a mousy brown color- something _normal_.

James tilts his head. “So no more fun colors for you, then?” Teddy frowns in confusion a moment before James gestures to his hair, then blinks, tugging at a piece in his fingers absentmindedly. His lips quirk in slight amusement.

“Draco thought it appropriate that I not wear my hair so, how did he say it? ‘Loud’. In the spirit of professionalism at all,” Teddy says. “I suppose he’s right. People do tend to… stare.” He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

James grins. “I don’t know if I’d blame that entirely on the hair,” he says, looking Teddy over, eyes lingering on his lip piercing, the various constellations and moon phases lining his arms. “You’ve got that punk thing going on and all. Birds love that.” He snickers and so does Teddy.

Rolling his eyes, Teddy abandons the beads and gestures for James to follow him. “You’re a menace. Come on, I’ve got a project for you.” Pushing past the curtain, Teddy enters the smaller workspace. Back turned to James, he speaks.

“Got this in this morning, owner said the instant replay was being funky. Guess the picture wasn’t quite right,” he says, turning and presenting a set of Omnioculars. “Shouldn’t take more than a quick fix of the clarity, so I figured I’d give it to you. I’ll help, of course.”

James nods, taking them, fingers brushing Teddy’s as he does. He’d done this spell before. It wasn’t too hard, necessarily, but trying to adjust the focus was like taking an eye exam. You weren’t always sure which slide was clearer. “Okay,” he grins. “You wanna be my subject then?” 

Teddy grins back, easy. “Course.” 

James lifts the Omnioculars to his eyes and focuses on Teddy. Teddy winks then, crossing his arms over his chest. James replays the action, frowning when Teddy winks out of focus. He fishes in his pocket for his wand, tapping it against the lens and murmuring a quiet spell. It’s an easy fix, just as Teddy said, for slowly he comes back into focus until James can see even the gold flecks in Teddy’s otherwise amber eyes. He watches the way Teddy’s arms flex, the stars on his arms twinkling. James allows his eyes to linger on Teddy’s chest only a moment before catching himself. This is his _godbrother_ , for Merlin’s sake.

James swallows, then, reverting the Omnioculars to the present. “Do something else then, wanna test it.” Teddy obeys, wrinkling his nose until his hair turns its trademark turquoise before smiling crookedly. James captures the moment, turning the knob to find Teddy wrinkling his nose in perfect clarity. He grins, passing the Omnioculars over for inspection.

Teddy takes them and points them at James, who flips the bird at the lens. Teddy replays it, lips twitching as he fights a smile. “Perfect, Jamie,” he says quietly, lowering the Omnioculars and looking at him. James forces himself to ignore the weird way his stomach flips and absolutely does not blush at the praise.

..

James’s father comes to visit on his thirteenth day under Teddy’s wing, in an ironic twist of fate.

James hears him before he sees him, having been in the back with Teddy trying to renew a breaking charm. He’d brought in his own broom for practice, the charm having been worn out rather than broken, in order to make the process a little easier for his first time. Teddy had been quietly walking him through the process when the bell chimed.

“Don’t worry about it,” Teddy says, waving him off. “Draco will get it. You got the wand bit down?” James nods, picking up his own wand. 

“Right, okay, so try to take it easy. Just need to do a little refreshing, nothing major. That’s it,” Teddy coaxes, smiling a little when James succeeds. “We’ll move onto that broom next, soon as we make sure this actually works.” He nods at the broom in question. The owner had brought it in looking more than a little battered, and Teddy guessed it’d been gathering dust in the shed for a long time before she brought it out, its charms regretfully worn down.

James looks at him, brightening immediately. “So we get to go flying, then?” Teddy shakes his head, grinning. 

“It’s just to test it, so don’t go getting any ideas. We’re still _working_ ,” Teddy reminds him, nudging James’s shoulder with his. James nudges back, ignoring the way his skin tingles at the contact.

“Yeah, whatever, let’s go, yeah?” James realizes then how full of restless energy he is. It’s been awhile since he’s been flying. He brushes past Teddy, pushing aside the curtain—

And then stills. His dad stands in the middle of the shop, talking to Draco, a soft smile gracing his features, green eyes impossibly fond. He doesn’t seem to notice James yet, and James feels a sudden urge to duck back behind the curtain and hide until he’s gone. 

It was one thing to see his dad every day, and another to see Draco every day, but it was another thing entirely to see them _together_. So far James had succeeded in separating the Draco he works for and the Draco his dad’s sleeping with in his mind, but seeing the two men standing there so close and so seemingly intimate is a jarring reminder that both Dracos were, in fact, the same person. He wants to throw up. 

“Jamie, what’s the hold up? We gotta be quick if we wanna get back before— oh.” Teddy blinks. “Wotcher, Harry.” James’s father looks up, face splitting into a wide smile, which Teddy mirrors. 

Removing his hand from the small of James’s back, leaving James belatedly wondering when he placed it there, Teddy moves to wrap his godfather in a tight hug. They stand for a minute, laughing quietly. Harry lets go first, moving back to grip Teddy’s shoulders and look him over. 

“Looking more and more like your father every day, I see.” Teddy laughs at this, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I may be modeling myself just a bit after the pictures. It’s only right,” he admits. Harry agrees, smile turning a little sad. He squeezes Teddy’s shoulders once more before releasing him and turning to James, who feels his throat constrict in slight panic.

“Doing alright, then, James? Heard some good things about you,” his dad says. James wonders silently, then, thoughts running haywire, _when_ exactly this conversation occurred.

He severely hoped it was over dinner or something _normal_ , not really fancying the idea of that particular conversation happening behind closed doors. Now trying really hard not to think about himself as the subject of his dad’s and Draco’s pillow talk, James nods dumbly. His mind frantically searches for a way out as he clears his throat.

“Yeah, I’m learning tons. Teddy’s brilliant,” James says honestly, glancing at Teddy, who seems a little pink in the face now. “Actually, we were just about to go, um, test my broom for a project, so— yeah. We better get going.” Not waiting for a reply, he brushes past his dad and Draco and prays to Merlin Teddy follows.

He does, to James’s relief, and James is grateful that he doesn’t ask why James was in such a rush to leave. Teddy’s always been good like that.

..

Overall James regarded the situation as a crisis averted, as Teddy was mercifully quiet about the whole thing and seemed much more focused on making sure James’s broom flew alright— it did, and James was quite pleased at the ease with which Teddy complimented him.

James also couldn’t help but notice Teddy casually stalling going back, allowing James to take the broom for a spin as well.

James was grateful, but nothing Teddy could’ve done would’ve stopped Draco from waiting up for them back at the shop.

He stands, arms folded across his chest in a casual lean across the counter, but his fingers twitch in a way that suggests that this is _not_ a conversation he wants to be having right now.

Well. That makes two. 

“Your father wants you to come to dinner tonight.” His tone is stiff, silver eyes piercing. James swallows. “Lily and Albus will be staying in. You’re welcome, of course,” he adds, nodding at Teddy, who opens his mouth to reply, and oh, fuck, this cannot happen right now, James isn’t ready. He interrupts frantically, cutting Teddy off.

“He can’t. Um, we can’t, I mean. Teddy and I are— going out for drinks,” he finishes firmly, avoiding Teddy’s gaze and keeping his eyes locked on Draco, whose eyes narrow, one eyebrow cocked. James shoves his hands into his pockets and holds his ground. “Sorry. We’ve already got it figured out.”

There’s a beat of silence as Draco surveys him. “I see.” 

“It’s true,” Teddy says, glancing sideways at James. “We’ve been planning it all week. I told James I’d hex him if he didn’t take me out tonight.” He smiles, bright and not at all forced-looking, and James simultaneously marvels at the way he lies with ease and stumbles mentally over the implications of what he just said.

At Draco’s unconvinced look, Teddy promises to try to stop by after the drinks— but they both know it won’t happen. It satisfies him nonetheless, and Draco moves to grab his coat before exiting. He turns to James then, expression unreadable.

“I do hope you aren’t planning to avoid us forever.” 

He leaves, and James pointedly doesn’t meet Teddy’s eyes.

..

“Alright, spill,” Teddy says as James tips back his second shot of firewhisky, startling and nearly choking him. “You used me as an excuse twice in, what was that? Two hours? What’s going on, Jamie?”

James swallows, hard, coughing slightly. He shakes his head and Teddy signals to the bartender for another, staring pointedly at James. “Come on, Jamie. Maybe it isn’t my business but you sorta dragged me into it, don’t you think?”

He did. He knows he did, and Teddy deserves an explanation for that, but the more he goes over the reasons to avoid them in his head, the weaker they sound. “It’s stupid.”

Teddy raises his eyebrows and tosses back his own shot. James watches him swallow and feels the room spin a little. _Must be the alcohol_ , he thinks. “Try me,” Teddy says, and James huffs.

“Merlin. I don’t— I don’t want to see my dad,” James says, eyes on his regretfully-empty drink. He signals the bartender and orders a beer— he doesn’t want to get _smashed_ , but fuck if he didn’t need something to busy himself with. Teddy snorts.

“I gathered that bit, mate. I’m asking _why_. Has he done something?” James shakes his head. “Then what? Did you row?”

“No, he— I don’t want to see my dad and _Draco_ ,” James forces out, sipping his beer miserably. Teddy blinks at this, startled. James can feel his question and holds his hand up. “It’s not that, I like Draco, you know I do, it’s just— shit, Teds, it sounds awful now that I’m thinking about it.” He takes another swig of his drink, gripping it a little harder than necessary.

From the corner of his eye, James sees Teddy tense, hair and eyes darkening a little. “I really hope you’re not about to say it’s because they’re two men,” he says coldly, quietly. James actually chokes this time.

“Merlin, _no_ , Teds,” he splutters. “I’m not— and I know you’re—“ James falters, suddenly desperate to convey to Teddy that he is most certainly _not_ a homophobe.

“It’s not gonna kill you to say it, James,” Teddy laughs a little, tension easing slightly from his shoulders. “I’m bisexual, and from the looks of it, so’s your dad.” James rolls his eyes.

“No shit,” he says flatly. “Look, I just— I’m just— worried about the press, I suppose.” His explanation sounds weak to his own ears and he cringes, face burning. Teddy frowns, confused.

“What do you mean? What about the press?” James rubs the back of his neck and wills his flush to go down. He hesitates, thinking over his words before speaking.

“Well, I— I’m worried that if I were to, er— _come out_ , or anything, there would be, well,” he says quietly. “ _Speculations._ As in, if maybe it was his fault.” As soon as he says it, the mere idea of it has James fuming. He knocks back the rest of his beer, any idea he had of just sipping it forgotten.

Teddy blinks owlishly at him, confusion twisting his features once again. “If you… came out? So— wait, Jamie, are you…” 

James scrubs a hand over his face, suddenly wishing it weren’t deemed rude to Disapparate in public like this. “I don’t _know,_ that’s the whole problem. And I missed out on any— _discreet_ opportunities I had for figuring it out, didn’t I?” He shakes his head. “Not in school anymore. People watching me— all the fucking time.”

And it was true. James had been so sure he liked birds exclusively, had never been single for more than a week once he turned fifteen. But then in sixth year, to his horror, he started having _inappropriate thoughts_ about his best friend. 

When Liam snogged him that one night, pinning him to the mattress and pressing his hips _down_ , James hadn’t protested. In fact, he’d responded quite enthusiastically.

And it’d felt good. _So_ much better than snogging a bird, and became a routine for him and Liam— up until Liam got a real boyfriend. It was then James allowed himself to finally think about other men like that— but with Liam being the only bloke James has been with, he was at a loss about what it all meant.

James just wanted the chance to explore his own sexuality, _away_ from the cameras. The fact that countless articles had already been written about his father and Draco proved that any chance of that happening was nonexistent.

Teddy laughs suddenly, face clearing. “Oh, I think I get it now,” he says, ignoring James scowl. “Jamie, stop, look at me. We’ve all had the press tailing us all our lives. You can’t just let that prevent you from figuring yourself out.” He frowns suddenly. “And I don’t know why you thought I’d think it’s stupid— you know the _Prophet_ had a field day with the bisexual son of a werewolf.” 

James flinches at this. He remembers that all too well— Teddy had been caught snogging some bloke shortly after his breakup with Victoire, and the _Daily Prophet_ acted like it was the biggest scandal of the generation. The articles were disturbingly personal, and the speculations weren’t exactly kind. He sighs, feeling like an arsehole.

“You’re right. I’m being stupid. I can’t just… put it off forever,” James says, swiping his palms over the front of his trousers. “I just wish it was easier.”

“Don’t we all?” Teddy smiles, sympathetic. _He’s fit when he does that_ , James thinks stupidly, _Not that he isn’t always_. He catches himself, startled.

_Merlin,_ James needed to not drink anymore. He shakes his head to clear it and the world gives an alarming lurch. “Jamie?” 

“Merlin, how many of those did I have? I probably should’ve eaten,” James says, partially to himself. He tries to stand and grips the counter shakily. Teddy reaches out to steady him, frowning, concern etched into his features. After a moment, he seems to make a decision.

“Right then, up you go,” he says, grasping James firmly by the waist. “We’re going back to mine to get some food in you. Can’t go home like this.” James hums something in assent and feels Teddy start to tug him forward.

He’s warm where he presses against James, pulling him along and out of the bar. He smells nice, too, James notices, like firewhisky and something else, something distinctly _Teddy._ A little out of it, James inhales deeply, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he feels the sudden familiar tug of Side-Along Apparition below his navel.

Teddy keeps a tight grip on him as they land in what must be Teddy’s flat. James vaguely registers his kitchen and what looks like his sitting room further down before Teddy’s leading him to a stool, pressing him into the seat. He watches Teddy conjure a glass of water with a flick of his hand and is impressed at the casual display of wandless magic, given that Teddy had a drink or two himself. He tells Teddy as much and he seems to flush, though James wasn’t sure— it could be the lighting in the kitchen.

“It’s easier,” Teddy mumbles, clearing his throat. “For Metamorphmagi, I mean. More in touch with our magical cores or— whatever they say.” He turns his hair its signature turquoise for emphasis and James’s breath catches against his will. Teddy doesn’t seem to notice, now focused on reheating leftover takeaway for James. 

“Still,” James insists, swaying a little. Teddy presses a fork into his hand, a piece of chicken speared on the end. “You’ve always been brilliant. I bet you’re fantastic at wordless magic, too.” He shoves the chicken clumsily into his mouth and Teddy definitely flushes, this time James is sure of it. The tips of his hair turn pink, a very pretty combination, and James can’t help reaching over the counter to twist a lock in his fingers. 

“I like your hair this color,” James murmurs, hiccuping a little. “Much more you.” Teddy coughs, the color deepening, and closes his hand over James’s wrist, retracting it.

“ _Eat,”_ Teddy gestures to his plate, avoiding James’s eyes. “I’ll let you crash on my couch tonight. I reckon I’ve got some clothes for you to borrow.” He retreats to the sitting room then, mumbling something about _idiots_ and _drinking on an empty stomach_ and _very lucky we don’t have work tomorrow, for Merlin’s sake_ as he goes. James finishes his food and wanders into the sitting room not long after, feeling loads better than he had when they left the bar.

“Here,” Teddy says when he comes in, handing him a sleep shirt and soft-looking pair of joggers. “These should fit, might be a little long on you though. Loo’s down the hall.” He turns to the couch, busying himself with a pillow and blanket and not looking at James, and James most certainly does not admire the curve of Teddy’s arse as he does so. James mumbles a thank you, tearing his eyes away before stumbling down the hall, locking himself in Teddy’s bathroom.

James changes, marveling a little at the way Teddy’s scent now surrounds him as he does. He tugs the collar of the t-shirt to his face and inhales deeply, as drunk off of it as he is the alcohol. Reality and sudden alarm surges through him then and he drops it. Merlin, he should _not_ enjoy wearing Teddy’s clothes as much as he does.

Teddy’s waiting for him outside the loo, leaning on the doorway of his bedroom. “I firecalled Harry, let him know you’re spending the night. Are you gonna be alright out here?” His eyes are soft, still a little worried, and James’s heart flutters.

He nods mechanically. Before he can think better of it, he steps forward, pulling Teddy into an embrace. “Thank you,” James says quietly, sincerely. Teddy’s arms come up to wrap around him and he feels, briefly, the press of Teddy’s mouth against the top of his head. James sighs.

“Anytime, Jamie,” Teddy murmurs, pulling back, lips turned up at the corner. “Get some rest.” James fights the flash of disappointment he feels at the loss of warmth and allows Teddy to step back and shut the door. 

James lies on Teddy’s couch that night and tries really, _really_ hard not to think of how Teddy’s body felt pressed against his.

..

When James wakes the next morning, it’s to a pounding headache and the smell of coffee.

He finds Teddy in the kitchen in just his pants and a jumper, clinging to a mug of coffee like his whole life depends on it. His hair is delightfully ruffled and James is horrified at the way his heart clenches at the sight. Every reaction last night he could blame on being drunk, but James was decidedly sober now, and the _last_ thing he needs right now is to develop a crush on his godbrother. He really fucking hopes this isn’t the case.

When Teddy silently pushes a mug full of coffee and a hangover potion in his direction, eyes bleary and full lips curved into a sleepy hint of a smile, James knows his hoping is useless— he’s definitely crushing.

..

James starts crashing at Teddy’s often after that night. 

Teddy had asked him the next time they were at work if James wanted to get out of the house more, and it was as simple as that. Teddy’s couch was comfortable enough and took well to cushioning and enlargement charms, and he didn’t seem to mind when another toothbrush found its way into his bathroom. Nor did he seem to mind when some of James’s clothes got mixed into his, or when, most often, James stole Teddy’s own clothes. It was a nice little arrangement, and if anything, as Teddy admitted to James, he liked the company. 

Occasionally, to James’s private enjoyment, Teddy would let James sleep in his bed with him. This normally occurred after a night of drinking, which was at least once a week.

It was brilliant, and so very frustrating. Teddy openly accepted all the affection James couldn’t help but bestow upon him, even displaying some of his own from time to time. Most mornings Teddy looked so wonderfully soft James couldn’t help but snake his arms around Teddy’s waist in the kitchen. And Teddy never complained, or failed to hug James back. They touched almost a ridiculous amount, knocking knees when they sat together, cuddling frequently on the sofa, even running fingers through each other’s hair.

It made James’s chest ache. As well as other bits of him. If James wasn’t by Teddy’s side at work or at his flat, he was wanking himself raw in Teddy’s shower, or, on the rare nights he stayed at his own home, finger-fucking himself in his bed. James would hate those nights without Teddy if he didn’t come so spectacularly every time.

They touched at work, too. Even now, as James works to repair the zoom of a lunascope, Teddy has a hand resting on the small of James’s back. He’s much closer than strictly necessary and James swears his entire _being_ tingles as Teddy’s breath ghosts his ear. “That’s it, Jamie,” Teddy says. “You’re getting really good at this.”

James swallows, nerve endings feeling as though they switched to high gear, trying desperately for casual. It was one thing to touch Teddy, it was another to be touched _by_ Teddy. “Thanks,” he says, thanking Merlin his voice comes out steady. “I think I could see myself doing this, actually.” Teddy steps away from him and James turns, forcing himself not to mourn the loss.

“Yeah?” Teddy smiles, eyes bright, and suddenly James feels as warm as he did with Teddy pressed against him. “I think you definitely could.” 

James sees Draco step through the curtain of the other workspace and is instantly, unbearably aware of how close he and Teddy are standing. By the quirk of Draco’s brow, he thinks Draco is, too. 

“You should really start working with him back here, Teddy,” Draco says, smirking a little at the way Teddy jumps and turns to face him. “If only because I’m sick of looking at vibrators every day.” He meets James’s eyes then, and James really doesn’t like the devious look he sees there.

Teddy looks almost guilty as he nods.

“Right. Yeah. I suppose we’d better do that,” he says, clearing his throat. “Is there anything to work on now?”

“Yes, actually.” Draco’s smirk widens. It makes James a little nervous. “There’s a collar back there that could use fixing. James may be unfamiliar with how to deal with these types of things, but I suspect he could be of use.” He and Teddy move back behind the curtain, and James follows, albeit cautiously.

“Right, okay,” Teddy says, folding his arms over his chest. James pointedly ignores the way his arms look when he does that. “So what’s wrong with it?”

Draco lifts the collar, a simple, leather thing with a small clasp. He passes it to Teddy, who turns it over in his fingers. “The woman who brought it in said it’s meant to display the name of her— owner,” Draco says, wrinkling his nose slightly. “Only it’s stuck. Won’t display anything other than the name of her previous lover. It should just need a hard reset, but we haven’t really fixed something like this before, so I’ve got some instructions for it.” He nods at the workbench, where, indeed, a set of instructions sat.

Teddy’s brows furrow as he nods, eyes flickering to James and away just as fast. “Okay. We should be good, then.”

“Good,” Draco drawls, looking disinterested, but James knows better. “I’m heading out early. I’ve got… plans.” His smirk returns.

James wrinkles his nose, knowing exactly what Draco means and _really_ not wanting any details. “Great. You best be off then,” James says, disgust making itself known in his voice. To his surprise, Draco only laughs. He knocks his knuckles against the door frame on his way out and is gone.

Teddy clears his throat, looking up from the instructions. “Right, then. I suppose you can just watch me. Read these, if you like. Might help you grasp the concept.” He hands James the papers and James hates the way his skin ignites where their fingers brush. 

James skims the pages, raising his eyebrows. “It’s that simple? I feel like it should be way more complicated than that.”

Teddy shrugs, wand already in hand. “Magic is surprisingly adept at sensing intent. You just have to give it a nudge most of the time.” James watches as he murmurs the spell, a look of intense concentration on his face. He thinks privately that he could watch Teddy do this all day; James likes the way he looks when he’s focused.

It’s only when Teddy clears his throat and meets James’s eyes that it occurs to him he should’ve been watching the magic, not Teddy. “I’m not quite sure how to test this,” Teddy admits. “I mean, I _think_ it could work on anyone, but I’m not totally sure.” His eyes fall to the collar in his hands as he examines it curiously.

James blinks a moment before realization floods him, heating his face. “Well, er— I’m pretty sure Draco intended for it to get tested on _me_ ,” he says weakly. At Teddy’s sharp look, he continues.

“Well, you can’t exactly test it yourself. And he said that bit about— needing me…” 

James sucks in a breath. “I guess there’s only one way to find out.” Summoning all of his Gryffindor courage, and mentally cursing Draco, he moves to stand in front of Teddy, who blinks.

And then coughs, immediately looking away. “Right, er— I guess that could work. I just hope this doesn’t mess anything up. Though I’m not sure how this would work if we’re not—” He shakes his head, unclasping the collar, looking a little scattered.

“I doubt we’ll have any problem with that,” James says unthinkingly, as Teddy moves to wrap the collar around his neck. He hardly registers the odd look Teddy gives him, for he’s suddenly focused on the way the collar seems _alive_ , settling to fit perfectly around his throat with a little hum. It shocks him, the suddenness with which it seems _made_ for him, and his hand automatically comes up to grasp it. He feels vaguely like he’s been stunned. 

Teddy goes quiet, and James frowns at the sudden tense silence, snapping out of it. “Did it work, then? Do we need to keep working on it?” Teddy doesn’t answer immediately, gaze focused on the object wrapped around James’s neck.

After a moment, he steps closer, reaching up to run his fingers across the length of the collar. James twitches at the sudden proximity.

“No,” Teddy says, voice sounding a little ragged. “It worked.” James shivers, skin heating where Teddy’s fingers just barely grazed. Teddy’s eyes flash through a range of colors and James swallows.

“Oh—okay. What,” James clears his throat, voice coming out hoarse. “What’s it say?” 

Teddy closes his eyes briefly, throat working. He worries his bottom lip briefly, the ring wrapped around it, and James tracks it, heart pounding in his ears. He meets James’s eyes. “My name,” he murmurs. “It says my name.”

For a moment, James is frozen. He can’t seem to focus on anything but Teddy’s eyes and his fingers, still brushing against the column of his neck. Then, shocking James, the collar _warms,_ humming a little, jerking him out of his trance. 

James laughs nervously, panic bubbling somewhere in his chest. He unlatches the collar as fast as humanly possible and flings it onto the table, rubbing the skin where it touched as if burned, praying to Merlin that Teddy didn’t notice the brief warmth under his fingers. James didn’t know what it meant, and he really didn’t want to find out. “Er—”

Teddy blinks, looking dazed, eyes flickering once again. James has never seen his abilities so out of control, and for a moment he thinks— well, he doesn’t know _what_ he thinks because Teddy is stepping away, retreating too quickly to accomplish anything but hurting James’s feelings. Heat floods James’s cheeks then as he looks at anything _other_ than Teddy, feeling unreasonably as though Teddy had slapped him. 

“I should, um—” James exhales shakily and searches uselessly, desperately, for something to say. He risks looking at Teddy, who has his mouth open as if he’s going to speak, but that really _can’t_ happen, and James stumbles back, tugging his wand from his trousers. “I have to go.”

Flinching at the look on Teddy’s face, James turns and Disapparates so fast he’s shocked he doesn’t splinch himself. _Merlin._

..

He lands in Teddy’s flat. In his sitting room, to be exact.

He doesn’t fucking mean to, had just been focused on getting _home_ , away from Teddy— but apparently, given the fact that James just stumbled over _Teddy’s_ rug in front of _Teddy’s_ coffee table, he _was_ home.

James’s heart sinks at that implication. _Merlin._ His magic would know him better than anyone. James nearly collapses onto the couch, feeling lost and more alone than he has in years.

Home shouldn’t be here, as badly as he wants it to be. He and Teddy have only been close for the last month and a half, and he _hates_ that he feels like he belongs here, in Teddy’s sitting room, even seconds away from a mental breakdown. _Here_ , and not at home with his actual family. He can’t even remember the last time he spoke to either one of his siblings. Merlin knows they’ve all reached out, he’s just been being a selfish arsehole, thinking he could avoid his dad and play house with Teddy and pretend like his feelings weren’t anything other than platonic. And now here it all is, about to blow up in his face. And James is helpless to stop it.

His eyes start to burn, and his chest cracks, knowing that he’s sitting here, on a couch that isn’t his, mourning a man that would never want him. He doesn’t even have the right to do that. 

He doesn’t know if he’s fucked up whatever he and Teddy had going on, or if he even has a right to be here after whatever that was just happened, but he just can’t seem to move. He has never felt less like a Gryffindor in this moment. 

James barely reacts when someone steps through the Floo, save for the heart leaping into his throat and the slight tremor in his hands. He knows it’s Teddy. Magic always felt different when he was around.

“James,” Teddy says suddenly, sounding so close to hysterics that James looks up, eyes wide. Teddy’s wand clatters onto the coffee table and he registers a matching tremor in Teddy’s hands. “Fuck, James, I went to Harry’s and you weren’t there, I thought you—” He takes a step forward automatically, then seems to think better of it and shakes his head, chewing his lip anxiously. “Merlin, James, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I don’t know what came over me, I—”

Tension melts from James’s shoulders as quickly as it had come. Shit, of _course_ Teddy was worried. It would go completely against his nature to be anything else. James suddenly felt foolishly dramatic. “Teddy,” he says quietly.

Teddy holds a hand up, visibly becoming frantic. “No, James, listen, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like that. I don’t know what came over me. I was being weird and I made you upset and that’s not okay—”

“ _Teddy_ ,” James says, louder this time, rising from the couch. Teddy freezes, closing his mouth and looking like it was the last thing he wanted to do. James scrubs a hand over his face and sighs. When he looks back up at Teddy he feels suddenly, unbearably young. “Teddy. I tried to go _home._ ”

Teddy blinks and is silent for a long moment, staring at James in confusion. Then his face clears, eyes wide, and he softens, regarding James with a fondness so intense it makes his heart _ache_. Before James has a chance to decipher what that might mean, Teddy is pulling him forward into his arms, holding him tight against his chest. “Gods, Jamie,” he murmurs into the crown of James’s head. “You should always feel at home here.”

And James melts, of course he does, but he can’t help the guilt that nearly suffocates him. He wonders if Teddy would still want to hold him this way if he knew. But then Teddy’s fingers reach up to card through James’s hair, scratching his scalp gently, and James forgets everything and just _breathes_.

..

“James!” Lily cries, who suddenly finds himself with a mouthful of red hair as she launches herself directly into James’s arms. James laughs and hugs her back, despite feeling as though she may crush his ribs. 

“Missed you, Lils,” he murmurs, squeezing back. They stay like that for a moment before Lily pulls back and punches his arm. James yelps. “ _Shit_ , Lils, the hell was that for?”

Lily glares at him. “For not fucking visiting, you arse. You’re at Teddy’s _every day_.” There’s a glint in her eyes as he says this last bit that makes James feel raw and exposed. Screw Gryffindor, Lily was every bit a Slytherin as Albus.

Albus, who had been lingering in the doorway, rolled his eyes at Lily’s back. “Come off it, he’s home like once a week. To lock himself in his room.” Albus smirks and James resists the urge to stick his tongue out, knowing he would only get teased for such a juvenile reaction. 

James knew he was right, and resolved to see his family more after that night he accidentally Apparated to Teddy’s. It wasn’t like he was holding any grudges, he was just a little caught up in Teddy— and while Teddy didn’t seem to mind that, it wasn’t doing James any good to become a recluse.

Despite his teasing, Albus hugs James as well— though he’s a bit more composed about it. “She’s right, you know. You and Teddy are practically inseparable, from what Draco’s been telling us.”

Externally, James rolls his eyes and reminds Albus he and Teddy _work together_ , of course they’re inseparable, but internally he flinches. James wonders just how frequently Draco actually talked to his siblings, and just how much he missed when he was busy feeling sorry for himself.

Judging by the easy excitement with which Draco is greeted with when he and Scorpius step through the Floo, James missed quite a lot.

Harry steps into the sitting room at the noise, rubbing his hands down the front of the apron tied around his waist. An odd flash of _something_ sparks in James at the sight, and he can’t help but grin. His father had always been the more domestic one between him and Ginny, often found humming cheerfully as he did the cooking and cleaning— but there was something refreshing about how _content_ Harry looked now, eyes bright and unruly hair tied into a bun on top of his head, longer and more fitting than it had ever been. James sees his eyes soften behind his glasses as they take in Draco, a picture of happiness James had never quite seen when he was with his mother. 

Then the moment passes, and James is surprised to see his expression shutter. He tenses, and James watches as Draco does as well, straightening. “Malfoy,” Harry says coldly, and Scorpius snorts from beside his father.

“Potter,” Draco replies, fixing Harry with a hard stare, one pale eyebrow arched. The whole picture was shockingly convincing, only the twinkle in Draco’s piercing grey eyes revealing the joke. James smiles despite himself as his father moves forward to kiss Draco, and it only widens as Scorpius moves away from them in disgust, shooting James an exasperated look. Judging by the way Lily rolls her eyes next to him, James can infer that this is their usual greeting. 

Releasing Draco, Harry’s gaze flits momentarily around the room before locking on James. His eyes flash in surprise upon seeing him; James can’t help the momentary guilt that sweeps through him, and he grins sheepishly at his father.

“James,” Harry says, breaking into a wide smile. “Glad you could make it.” James relaxes at the sincere tone, releasing a breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. He’d admit he was a little worried that Harry would hold his absence against him, but he ought to have known better— his father was too kind and forgiving for his own good sometimes. It was a trait James often wished he hadn’t passed on, given his own unsurprising tendency to give out too many second chances, often undeserved. 

James rubs the back of his neck, feeling sheepish. “I suppose I have been a bit absent,” he admits, glaring at his brother, who snorts.

“Understatement of the year, you arse,” Albus says, but the momentary apprehension James had felt eases, and he follows his father into the kitchen when he asks for help without a moment’s hesitation.

Despite all the changes James had seen in his father, Harry still struggled with subtlety, and coughs awkwardly after handing James a paring knife, silently gesturing for him to cut the chicken into chunks— Harry did all cooking the muggle way, claiming it tasted better, and he was most often right. Knowing what was sure to come, James focuses his attention on the task at hand and wills his gaze not to wander. 

“James,” Harry says, and he tenses, wishing without hope that the kitchen tiles would swallow him whole. James hums an absentminded response and continues to carve the fat off the chicken before plucking the seasoning from the counter. He moves to slide it from the cutting board into the pan, but Harry stops him, a hand coming to rest on his shoulder. James keeps his eyes trained on the counter. “James, if there’s something you wanted to tell me…”

James brushes him off none too gently, suddenly and unreasonably defensive. He can’t help the bitterness that bleeds into his tone as he says, “I didn’t think I needed to. Draco seems to keep you plenty informed.” He slides the chicken into the pan and finds no satisfaction in the way Harry jerks, brow furrowed.

“I wasn’t talking about Draco, actually. Unless there’s something you’ve been meaning to say.” There’s an edge to his voice, and James turns and sags against the counter, feeling defeated.

“No, Dad,” he says, voice sounding every bit as tired as he feels. “I’m sorry. I haven’t been myself.” Harry’s eyes soften minutely and he takes James’s place at the pan.

“I know, James. I’m wondering if that has anything to do with a certain someone you’ve been spending a lot of time with.” His brow furrows, mouth curling into a frown as he stirs. “Either of them, actually. If I’m reading this wrong, and it’s about me and Draco…”

James shakes his head, horrified to hear the momentary rawness in his father’s voice. “It’s not that,” he rushes to assure. “I’ve been a bit of a prick about that, I know, but— it’s not that.”

Lowering the heat under the pot of angel hair on the stove, Harry relaxes, still frowning. “It is Teddy, then?”

James swallows, closing his eyes tightly as if that might halt the conversation in its tracks. When no such relief presents itself, he opens his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Dad. He’s my best mate, now. I don’t even know if I’m bent or just—” He shakes his head, feeling scrambled.

Harry coughs, a bit awkwardly. “I think you forget word travels fast around Hogwarts— based on what I’ve heard, I think you can be fairly sure.” 

James blinks, horror creeping up his spine. “I didn’t think you—” Harry holds up a hand, and his mouth snaps shut.

“My point is,” his father says firmly, “most people don’t feel inclined to… experiment, so to speak, unless their suspicions hold any truth. Contrary to what some may think, you don’t need a pile of evidence to prove you’re not straight. No one seems to ask for evidence otherwise.” 

Harry’s tone of voice makes James raise his eyebrows— he sounds as though this was not the first time he’s gone over this small speech. He’s right, though, and James knows it.

James shakes his head, feeling a little off-kilter and unsure how to respond, but Harry merely smiles sadly and clasps his shoulder. “Why don’t you set the table,” he says, and James does, in a daze.

James wasn’t sure he could handle any more teasing about Teddy, already feeling far too raw about the situation, but everyone, thankfully, seems to take the hint.

And dinner is nice, if a bit chaotic, seeing as Lily and Albus seem intent on flinging as many noodles as they can into the other’s hair— James must look as disoriented outside as he is on the inside, for they don’t try to bring him into it. Scorpius looks fondly at Albus every time he hits his mark, though, and James feels a stab of pity at the sight— he prayed to Merlin that look didn’t mean what he thought it did, if only for their sakes— that arrangement could never end well.

James brushes it off as nothing after a moment. He liked to think of himself as insightful, but unfortunately he misinterpreted quite a lot of things, another trait he wishes his father would’ve kept to himself.

After dinner, Lily suggests they play a game of pickup quidditch in the backyard— as Al and Scorpius were hopeless at the sport, whereas Lily and James were quite good, it would be a fairly even match. James readily agrees, but Draco stops him, hand on his arm, assuring his siblings and Scorpius that they’d only be a moment.

“So, James,” Draco says as Harry cracks open a bottle of wine— James doesn’t recognize it, isn’t a wine drinker, but the way Draco seems to savor it when Harry pours him a generous amount leads James to believe it must be expensive. “I’ve been thinking you’ve been doing fairly well under Teddy. Honestly, I’m not sure how much more he could possibly teach you.” He leans casually back against the chair, fingers curling around the stem of his glass, and James feels his heart sink.

“In fact,” he continues, eyes light, “I think anything else you’d need to learn would just need to come with practice.” Draco pauses, giving James time to speak, but he remains silent. Draco smiles gently. “That is, if you wanted that.”

A cautious hope begins to bubble in James’s chest. “Want what?” His father hands him a beer, then, after James declined the wine, and he accepts it gratefully. In an attempt to hide his nervousness, James takes a gulp. Harry takes his seat next to Draco, then, and the whole room starts to feel a bit smaller, like James is being interrogated.

Draco takes a small sip of the red liquid in his hand before answering. “He’s just like you, Harry. Needs everything spelled out for him.” James would be offended, but Draco is still smiling at him, laughing a bit, and he cares far too much about what Draco might say next. 

“It’s not his fault you Slytherins never say anything outright,” Harry says, shaking his head and looking exasperated. He takes a sip of his own wine and sets the glass down, turning his eyes to James. “He’s offering you a job, James. Which he could’ve just said.” 

“A real one,” Draco adds. “Not just an internship.” James opens his mouth, but he continues. “Look, I’ll be honest with you, you’re good at this. You learn fast and you seem to know what you’re doing and, quite frankly, I’ve been meaning to genuinely hire a new set of hands. Plus,” Draco adds casually, “Teddy seems to like having you around.” James flushes at this. 

“And we decided, since, you know, you haven’t exactly been _paid_ yet, that if you wanted to look for a new place, we could cover that,” Harry says, mouth quirking. “You’ve been spending quite a lot of time away from home. I thought maybe you’d like to move out properly, and not just crash at Teddy’s all the time.”

Draco smirks. “Of course, we wouldn’t mind setting you up in a two bedroom, if you thought you needed it,” he says meaningfully. “Although you and Teddy seem to be faring just fine with one.”

James nearly chokes on his beer. “It’s— we’re not— it’s not like that,” he says weakly. “‘Sides, I sleep on the couch. Teddy doesn’t see me like that.” 

The pair look highly unconvinced, but Harry nods, raising a conceding hand nonetheless. “Alright, if you say so, but both offers still stand. And if you decide to go for the two bedroom, you can tell Teddy not to worry about anything. Draco doesn’t pay him enough anyway,” he says, looking pointedly at his boyfriend, who sniffs.

“I pay that boy better than anyone else would,” he says defensively, and Harry laughs. 

If James deflated a little at the idea of buying a two bedroom apartment, the finality of it, it’s overpowered by the level of appreciation he feels for his father and Draco in that moment. Abandoning his beer, he rises, taking a few steps before flinging his arms around the pair. Harry huffs a laugh and Draco makes a noise similar to a squawk, but the moment is there, important, and James grasps onto it. He breathes a thank you and squeezes, both men’s arms wrapping around him, before stumbling back, a little embarrassed at his enthusiasm but unable to fully care.

“You might want to get out there before Lily throws a fit,” Harry says, smiling at him fondly. Draco nods in agreement, looking pink and avoiding James’s eyes, waving a hand dismissively. James nods, grin hurting his cheeks, and stumbles out the back door.

..

Teddy hums happily in the kitchen, hips swaying slightly, stirring hot chocolate mix into a little mug. He must’ve woken only minutes before James, given the imprint of his pillowcase on his cheek and the slightly glazed over look in his eyes. He’d offered James a small smile as he came into the kitchen, looking delightfully sleepy and soft, jumper slightly too big on him, hair ruffled. James’s heart clenches at the sight.

“You’re pretty,” He blurts, and Teddy’s eyes crinkle. He passes James the mug and reaches for another. James’s cheeks burn. “Shit. Sorry, that’s not what I —”

Teddy waves him off. “It’s okay. It’s early,” he supplies, but his eyes are soft. “You’re pretty too, Jamie.”

James sips his hot chocolate and looks away, ignoring that it’s burning hot and trying so very hard to allow his face to turn a normal color. He clears his throat. 

“Draco’s offered me a job. A real one, I mean. Not just an internship,” James says. 

Teddy sets down his spoon, expression unreadable. “I see,” he says carefully, and though his face is a mask, his voice betrays his anxiety. “And what did you say?” 

James rolls his eyes at Teddy’s poor attempt at impassiveness, plunking the marshmallows on the counter into his hot chocolate. “I said yes, you daft wanker, why wouldn’t I? I like the work, and I like working with you.”

Teddy brightens immediately, a smile splitting his face, eyes a brilliant amber yet still muted by sleep. He rubs them briefly, and James wants to take him back to bed. He talks instead.

“He and my dad also offered to pay for my flat. You know, if I wanted to move out,” James says hesitantly, and Teddy’s smile falters slightly, so he rushes the rest. “Which I do, and like, I know I’m basically living here, and so do they and— Well, they said we could get a two bedroom if we wanted, you know, and you wouldn’t have to worry about it—” Teddy cuts him off.

“No.” James blinks, feeling winded.

“No?”

“No,” Teddy says simply. “I like my flat. I don’t need another one.” He shrugs and sips his hot chocolate.

“Oh.” James blinks again, hurt flooding him. “Okay, well, that’s fine, I can just move out myself—”

“No,” he says, and James’s jaw drops. Teddy eyes him levelly over the rim of his mug.

“Teddy, I can’t just sleep on your couch the rest of my life. And I can’t live at home forever either.” Teddy shrugs again, reaching for the marshmallows.

“So don’t,” he says, dropping them one by one into his hot chocolate, eyes on his hands. “Sleep in my bed. We don’t need a two bedroom, Jamie, you fit just fine here. And I’m attached to this place, I don’t want to just leave it. I’ve even painted the walls, for Merlin’s sake. It’s mine. It can be yours, too.” He doesn’t meet James’s eyes, but the small tremor in his hands as he cradles his mug betrays his nervousness.

James swallows, imagining suddenly what it would be like to curl up next to Teddy completely sober. Every night, without question. “Not afraid I’ll kick you?”

Teddy scoffs. “I’ll just steal all the blankets. Is that a yes then?”

James wants to grab Teddy by the sleeves of his jumper and kiss him, abandoning their hot chocolate in the process. He doesn’t. He says, “I’ll ask Dad and Draco if they’ll start paying for this flat.”

And Teddy laughs, face lighting like James had handed him the sun.

..

“Are you sure this is okay?” James asks nervously, even as Teddy is pulling his shirt off and climbing into bed. He’s in only his pants now, and James is trying and failing at not staring at the lean, lanky body that settles on top of the comforter, the tattoos scattered across his arms, the lone one on his torso. Teddy frowns.

“I’m positive, are you sure? I can— shit, I didn’t think, I can sleep with a shirt on if it’d make you more comfortable,” he says, glancing down at his bare chest before reaching for his discarded shirt. 

“No,” James says hurriedly, tugging off his own shirt. “I do too. Sleep without one, I mean, I was just— looking at your tattoo.” And James was, at the wolf tattoo just beneath Teddy’s ribcage, telling himself firmly not to let his eyes wander again. Teddy’s fingers brush against it absentmindedly and James can’t help the way his breath hitches— if Teddy notices, he remains silent.

“Okay,” Teddy says, looking relieved, reaching over to tug the comforter back. “Well, I sleep on the right side, if that’s okay.”

“Perfect,” James says, a little dazed, tugging off his trousers until he, too, was in only his pants. “That’s perfect.” He climbs into bed and tugs the comforter up to his chin.

They lie stiffly next to each other for a moment before Teddy laughs. “This is absurd,” he says, turning onto his side and facing James. “We’ve done this. We’re being stupid.” He grips James’s wrist, then, and tugs him forward into his chest, slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

James tenses automatically, nerve endings on fire, but Teddy kisses the crown of his head and he can’t help but relax, a small sigh escaping him. “Teddy…”

“This is nice, yeah?” The words are muffled. James swallows. Teddy radiates heat, and James’s hand is resting in his chest. He wants more than anything to run his fingers over the wolf on his ribcage. He keeps still.

“Yeah,” James says quietly. “S’nice.”

..

James wakes slowly, feeling more well-rested and content than he has in weeks. He’s warm, one arm slung around Teddy’s waist and his face buried in his neck. They must’ve shifted in his sleep, he thinks dazedly, becoming aware of Teddy’s thigh between his legs and the absolute lack of space between them. James decides then he must be dreaming, because they were pressed almost ridiculously close and, despite all his casual affection, James highly doubts Teddy would allow them to be this tangled when James was so obviously, painfully hard.

_Just a dream,_ he thinks, eyes fluttering shut. It’s still early, he guesses, for his eyes still feel heavy and the lull of sleep tugs him easily back into its embrace. He’s still halfway unconscious when his body decides it prime time to roll his hips forward, a slow grind against Teddy’s thigh. Pleasure spikes through him and he releases a gasp, muffled by his mouth at Teddy’s throat. He does it again, and vaguely hears Teddy’s breath stutter. He makes a sleepy, surprised noise that James barely registers, and James buries his face further into Teddy’s neck, still rocking slowly against him. 

“Jamie,” Teddy says quietly, voice thick with sleep. James hums, eyes still firmly shut and limbs still exhausted. He squirms a little against Teddy’s thigh and feels a hand come up to grasp his hip. “James.” 

Unless he was mistaken, the thigh between his had shifted up to press more firmly against him. James releases a small noise in his throat and pushes back. It’s so good, this combined state of sleepiness and arousal, the steady pressure against his cock, Teddy saying his name, _Teddy—_

James’s eyes fly open and he jerks backward, struggling to disentangle himself from the warm body in front of him, from _Teddy_ , his _best mate._ He manages about a foot before that hand on his hip tightens, preventing him from going much further. He meets Teddy’s eyes, beyond mortified, but Teddy just looks at him, amber eyes cloudy with sleep.

“Mm, what time is it?” He yawns, fingers still digging into James’s hip. He releases him briefly, casting a quick wandless and wordless _Tempus._ James’s breath hitches, the action going straight to his cock, and Teddy wrinkles his nose. “Merlin, Jamie, it’s the fucking crack of dawn. Go back to sleep.” His eyes flutter shut once more, but James squeaks, still tugging away.

“Teddy, I’m— I need to—”

“Hm?” Teddy murmurs sleepily, opening one bleary eye. “Oh.” He reddens then, and allows James to free himself. “Shit, sorry. You— take care of that.” James coughs at that, and Teddy’s face darkens even further, as if realizing how the words sounded.

“Right,” James says, voice cracking. He sits up quickly, desperately avoiding Teddy’s eyes as he exits the bedroom and shutting himself in the bathroom down the hall.

At the click of the lock, James says against the door with relief. “Merlin,” he mutters, glancing down at his still-prominent erection. “This _cannot_ happen every day.” 

Swallowing, James debates on whether or not a cold shower or good wank will take care of his problem. Despite the guilt he’d feel wanking after all this, he _really_ didn’t fancy the idea of putting on old pants after he’d cleaned himself, and he didn’t exactly bring anything else with him to change into. His cock twitches impatiently, and he ultimately decides on the latter option. 

As soon as his hand closes around his cock, James knows this will be short work. Thinking of Teddy while he wanks really had nothing on touching Teddy _then_ thinking of Teddy while he wanks. They weren’t even in the same ballpark.

He can still feel the warmth of Teddy’s thigh between his own, Teddy’s fingers curled around his hip, Teddy’s warm breath fanning across his face. He groans quietly, stroking himself and wondering why all Gryffindor courage seemed to disappear around this man— he’s never been less brave about anything in his life. His thumb brushes over the head of his cock, once, twice, and James is coming, embarrassingly fast and hard and _oh, Merlin, he just wanked in Teddy’s bathroom._

He’s relieved to find he didn’t miss the toilet, because James had decidedly forgotten his wand in the bedroom and would have no way of cleaning up otherwise. _Fuck._

The trip back from the bathroom is horrible, mostly due to the fact that _James didn’t fucking plan on what to do next_. He avoids Teddy’s eyes when he pushes the door open, fully intending on just changing and leaving, but _fuck_ , he wanted to change his pants, and that would mean grabbing clothes and taking _another_ trip to the bathroom. Resigning himself to wearing slightly damp boxers for the rest of the day, James bends over to grab his wrinkled shirt from the night before, nearly jumping out of his skin when Teddy grabs his wrist.

“James,” he says quietly, low in his throat. “It’s fucking four in the morning. Come back to bed.”

James makes a noise, trying and failing to twist his wrist from Teddy’s grip, who just holds on tighter. He’s uncomfortably aware of the flush in his cheeks, the lack of tension in his shoulders and the way Teddy takes it in. “It’s okay,” Teddy murmurs. “It happens. It’s fucking _early_ , Jamie, come back to bed.”

James allows himself to be led, skin of his wrist on fire and mind in a daze over how fucking _soft_ Teddy looks in the morning. He realizes, belatedly, that Teddy _still_ isn’t wearing a shirt, and resists the urge once again to run his fingers over Teddy’s ribcage. He feels stupid, and exhausted, and Teddy is just as warm as he was ten minutes ago, and James doesn’t protest when he tugs him back into his chest.

“It’s cold in here,” Teddy mumbles. “You were warm. Missed you.”

James swallows, wanting to read into those words so badly, knows Teddy couldn’t mean it like that. “Go back to sleep, Teds.”

Teddy hums, curling himself around James, who realizes moments before sleep that Teddy had been equally flushed and loose-looking. Huh.

..

It must’ve been a turning point, James thinks belatedly, a bit after it happens. 

When he wakes the second time that morning, Teddy is gone. Despite the warmth of the sheets next to James, it _is_ cold in the room, and though James is pleasantly sleepy still, his body pushes for him to get up, put clothes on, and though he would be content to just lay there forever, surrounded by Teddy’s scent, he begrudgingly pushes himself to a sitting position. 

The moment he rises he misses the warmth, misses the sheets, and James has to content himself with nicking a jumper from Teddy’s drawer. He presses the sleeve of the fabric to his nose, inhaling deeply, finding it far too easy to pretend he’d woken from sleeping next to a lover and not his overly affectionate best mate. James sighs.

He basks in the blanket of calm that settles over him, slipping on a pair of Teddy’s joggers for good measure. They’re a bit long on him, but he likes it, and ties them high on his hips, feeling much warmer than he had when he left the bed. Satisfied, he pads to the kitchen, feeling distinctly as though something important is about to happen. He almost feels like something already did.

James finds Teddy then, pushing scrambled eggs and bacon onto two plates. He’s humming, as he always seems to be doing lately, and sporting a Puddlemere United jumper. It looks familiar, James thinks, and realizes dazedly that it’s _his_ . _He fucking stole my clothes_ , James thinks, breath catching audibly in his throat. Teddy turns at the sound, then, and he takes in James a moment before his face breaks into a wide smile.

Almost against his will, James smiles back. “Thief,” he says, teasing, as Teddy sets the plates down onto the table. Teddy raises an incredulous eyebrow.

“I could say the same about you,” he says, gesturing with the spatula for James to sit down, looking him over almost agonizingly slow. “Those are mine, you know.”

James grins at him and shrugs. “I know. They smell nice,” he says simply, and Teddy laughs and starts a pot of coffee, shaking his head.

James doesn’t know if it’s the sleeping next to Teddy bit or the private suspicion that Teddy _had_ wanked when he left the room this morning, but he’s starting to feel less like a lovesick idiot and more like himself. The domesticity of it all, of cuddling at night and stealing each other’s clothes, isn’t lost on James, and he watches Teddy openly for a moment.

He’s caught up in his head, in the fragile beginnings of hope he allows himself, the comforting feeling of _Teddy_ surrounding him. He smiles softly, and Teddy smiles back, eyes flickering shades pleasantly, and maybe that’s why, as Teddy sets a cup of coffee in front of James, murmuring, “Cream and two spoonfuls of sugar,” just as James likes it, that he snags the sleeve of Teddy’s jumper— _his_ jumper— and tugs him in. Maybe that’s why he presses Teddy’s mouth to his, reaching up to cup Teddy’s face and kissing him soundly. 

There’s a ringing in his ears, not unwelcome, and for a moment James sinks into it, sucking Teddy’s lower lip into his mouth, losing his sense of time. For a moment, he allows himself the simple pleasure of kissing _Teddy_ , _his_ Teddy, who knows how he takes his coffee and cooks him breakfast and wraps him in his arms without a second thought. He allows himself this, this brief moment of contentment, before his brain catches up with him, panic overtaking him. It crawls horribly up his throat as he comes to himself, and he freezes, releasing Teddy immediately, ready to bolt. He opens his mouth to apologize, searching the older man’s face frantically, feeling vaguely sick. When James finds nothing in Teddy’s face but a faint amusement and a little bit of elation, he relaxes the smallest amount. James feels soft and vulnerable, then, and Teddy pulls him back in, nudging his mouth to James’s and laughing like he’s letting him in on some private, wonderful secret. Teddy kisses him firmly, determinedly, still laughing every few moments, sleeve soft against James’s cheek.

“Been wondering when we’d get to do that,” he whispers when they finally separate, a little breathless, leaning back. Teddy’s cheeks are a little pink, James notices, and there’s a new, wonderful smattering of little spots across his face. James wants to run his fingers over them, map them, so he does, mumbling something about freckles and pretty mouths, much to Teddy’s amusement. He allows James one more kiss before he retreats.

“Eat,” Teddy says, eyes fond, pressing a hand firmly to James’s chest even as he leans in again. “We can do more of that later.” 

_Later_ , James thinks dazedly. _Merlin_ . His eyes flutter briefly, brain stuttering over the idea of more kissing, of reverent whispers of _Jamie,_ of _other things_. 

“Promise?” James asks, sounding every bit as desperate as he feels, unable to tear his eyes away from Teddy’s swollen mouth, which curves into another amused smile. James should be embarrassed at his own enthusiasm, he knows, but quite frankly he’s had enough of being so fucking afraid of his own feelings. It isn’t like him. 

Teddy plants one last chaste kiss on James’s lips before moving to make coffee of his own. He taps his fingers on the counter briefly, looking up at James through his lashes. “I promise, Jamie.”

Grinning at Teddy, James eats his food as fast as humanly possible, eager to get to the “later” bit Teddy mentioned, Teddy looking highly amused all the while. Just as he finishes the last bite of his eggs, though, James hears a voice coming from the fireplace in the living room.

“Teddy?” it calls, and James groans at the unmistakable sound of Draco’s voice. Teddy laughs at him, but he looks just as frustrated as James feels. 

“Don’t answer it,” James mouths, but Teddy shakes his head, frowning. He shoots James an apologetic look as he rises and goes to accept the firecall.

James knows Teddy’s going to have to go to work, know that’s the only reason Draco would call him like this. He knows it, but he can’t help his pout when Teddy comes back to tell him.

“It’s just an emergency customer, nothing too serious, someone just paid an insane amount extra to get their, er, items fixed today,” Teddy says, corners of his mouth turning down. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

James nods, trying to hide his disappointment. Of _course_ the minute he finally works up the nerve to kiss him, Teddy is pulled away for something. Teddy must see it on his face, and he shakes his head at James, grinning. He tugs James forward by the wrist, wrapping the other arm around his waist before kissing him soundly. “Later,” he murmurs against James’s mouth. “I promise.” James kisses him back, feeling a little lightheaded, and all too soon Teddy is pulling away. “I should go.” 

James reluctantly releases him, wrinkling his nose. “Tell Draco he’s a dick for me.”

Teddy laughs. “I will,” he says. James groans and buries his head into his hands, vaguely hearing the roar of the Floo as Teddy leaves.

James is sure that in a few moments he would’ve started to doubt everything that just happened— kissing Teddy, Teddy kissing him back, Teddy promising to kiss him _more_ — and he most surely would’ve convinced himself he’d fucked everything up if Albus hadn’t stumbled out of the Floo a mere ten seconds later.

“Hello?” he yells from the sitting room. “James, Teddy, is everyone decent?”

“Oh, fuck off Al, it’s just me. In the kitchen,” James calls back, cheeks heating. He _wishes_ he and Teddy were up to what everyone seemed to think they were.

“ _There_ you are,” Albus says dramatically, entering the kitchen and throwing himself into a chair next to James. “Thank Merlin you’re here. Where’s Tedward?”

James resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Just got called into work. What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Albus feigns offense, sniffing disdainfully. “Can’t a man just want to come to visit his big brother?” At James’s answering glare, he throws his hands up in mock-surrender, relenting. “Alright, alright. If you _must_ know, Lily’s having her friends over today, and I _don’t_ like their weird obsession with me being gay.” He shoots James a piercing look, eyes narrowing. “Wait a minute, since when are you an arsehole again? You haven’t had the energy to be a dick to me since you started working at—” Albus stops, comprehension dawning on his face, eyes widening.

“No,” James says immediately, _really_ not liking the look on his face. “Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not—” 

“Oh, bullshit!” Albus shouts gleefully, springing up from the chair. “You sly motherfucker! You’re _shagging him_!” 

James gapes at him. “Al, _no_ , I’m not, what the fuck makes you think—”

Albus points an accusing finger at him, cutting him off. “Fuck _off_! You snogged him then, you _must have_ . You’re not fucking moping right now, and you’ve been doing it for _weeks_.” He grins wickedly. “Go on, then, how was it? I need to know.”

James stares at him in disbelief. “You’re a fucking freak of nature. I can’t believe you—” He shakes his head. “Merlin, Al, I _just_ kissed him like five minutes ago. Draco just made him come to work.” He sinks into his chair, slipping lower. “He said we could keep going later, though.”

“Of course he did,” Albus says dismissively. “Merlin, Jamie, you sleep in the same bed, of course he’d be into kissing you.” 

James blinks. “How did you—”

“Dad and Draco talk.” He shrugs. “Besides, I’ve _been_ here, you idiot, I _know_ there’s only one bed and you’re definitely not sleeping on the sofa still— you’d have gotten a bigger apartment.”

James shakes his head slowly, simultaneously marveling at and hating his brother’s intelligence. “Slytherins,” he says, voice tinged with awe. Albus smirks.

“Well, I’ll just keep you company until Teddy gets back, won’t I? ‘Sides, I have some questions about our dear godbrother.” Albus smirks at James suggestively and James glowers back.

“I’m not telling you anything else, you wanker. Fuck off.” Impulsively, he adds, “And It’s not like I’ve been asking you anything about _Scorpius,_ have I?” James folds his arms across his chest, feeling smug.

A beat, and Albus goes white. “What about Scorpius?” he says, going for casual, but James hears his voice waver.

“You tell me.” James raises his eyebrows in challenge, and Albus shakes his head.

“How did you— _fuck,_ James, you can’t say anything,” Albus says, and for one long, terrible moment, James sees the agonized look on his face. He’s _scared,_ James realizes, and James softens immediately.

“Shit, Al, I wouldn’t,” James says earnestly, swallowing. “I wouldn’t.” 

Albus collapses heavily back into his chair, breathing out slowly, shakily. “We’re going to tell them, soon,” he says quietly. “I’ve loved him, since— since before…” He trails off, but James doesn’t need him to finish. He knows. He knows, and James understands then he wasn’t the only one affected by his father’s revelation.

“I’m sure they’d just want you to be happy,” James tells him, closing his eyes. “Our family’s always been… a little fucked.” He shrugs. “This is hardly the worst thing that could happen.”

Albus laughs then, a sharp sound laced with bitterness. “Merlin, the papers are going to love this, aren’t they?”

James laughs, too. “Fuck, they really are.”

..

By the time Teddy returns home, it’s well into the evening, takeaway boxes littering the floor and coffee table. He and Albus are lounging on the sofa, lazily drinking a beer.

“Jamie, you’ll never believe what— oh. Hey, Al.” Teddy grins easily at James’s brother, and James can’t help the fluttering in his chest.

“Tedward! Sit, James and I were just talking about how you’re shagging and all,” Albus says, smirking, and James chokes on his beer. “How is that, anyway?”

James splutters, coughing. “ _Al_ ,” he yelps. “I _told_ you, we’re not—”

“Oh, _breathe,_ _Jamie,_ I’m only taking the piss.” Albus nods and lifts a beer to Teddy, who accepts it graciously. He sits, perhaps a bit closer to James than necessary, and James’s entire side tingles.

“I didn’t tell him anything, Teddy, I swear,” James says, glaring at his brother, who shrugs and takes a long pull from his bottle.

“It wasn’t hard to figure out, though, was it? He’s been acting all lovesick and mopey for _weeks_ , Ted, you should’ve seen him,” Albus tells Teddy. “And I come over today and he’s insulting me, acting like _himself_ again. Doesn’t take a genius to figure out what changed.” He sits back with a self-satisfied smirk, paying no mind to the fact that James had turned bright red at his word choice, feeling alarmed and mortified.

“Lovesick, yeah, Jamie?” Teddy says, amused smile playing at the corners of his lips. Despite his embarrassment, James can’t help but think that the playfulness is _such_ a good look on him.

“Teddy, I—“ He breaks off, shaking his head. “Fuck you, Al,” he says seriously.

Albus squawks, and James risks another glance at Teddy, who takes a sip of his beer. He meets James’s eyes and winks, and James nearly chokes again. 

“Whatever, arsehole. I’m crashing on the couch tonight,” Albus says, and Teddy grins.

“Are you, now?” Teddy’s eyes flick to James. “And why should we let you do that?” 

James’s heart catches and stutters on the way “we” slides effortlessly off Teddy’s tongue, as if there was no question that this is _their_ home, James and Teddy, Teddy and James.

“Because you love me,” Albus says simply. James rolls his eyes, scoffing, but Teddy shrugs.

“Fair enough.”

..

Teddy presses the door closed, locking it with a small flick of his wrist, oblivious to the way James’s breath catches at the casual, brilliant display of magic. “You’ve _got_ to stop doing that,” he says. The tips of his fingers are starting to tingle.

“Doing what?” Teddy asks innocently, but another small flick and the silencing charm envelops the room, and Teddy’s smirking.

“You _know_ what,” James says, equal parts exasperated and turned on. “What’s that for?”

Teddy shrugs. “Nothing. I just think Al deserves the torture of thinking we’re up to something.”

James flushes, heat coursing through him at the idea. The thing is, he’d _really_ like to be up to something with Teddy. Feeling bold, he asks, “But we won’t be?”

A beat, and Teddy smiles slowly, gaze traveling the length of James’s body before coming to rest on his face. James feels oversensitive and hot all over at the way Teddy looks at him then— like he wants to _devour_ him. James has always liked being looked at, but with _Teddy_ — Merlin, it’s a wonder he’s still standing. 

James _wants_ , with an intensity that should scare him, oh, _fuck,_ it should scare him, but it doesn’t. Swallowing, he holds eye contact with Teddy, fingers finding the hem of his shirt and pulling upwards.

Teddy’s eyes darken in interest. “Jamie,” he warns, and it’s meant to halt James in his tracks, to freeze him, to make him _think_ — it doesn’t. He slides off his trousers next, slides them down his legs and steps out of them. Teddy swallows and 

James watches. His fingers twitch.

Teddy closes his eyes, breathing coming a little fast. “You have no idea how fucking tempting you are. You can’t _look_ at me like that,” he says, sounding ragged. James wants him to sound like that always.

Steeling himself, James sucks in a breath and takes two steps forward. He’s close enough now that he can pull Teddy’s shirt off of him if he wants to, and he wants to, so he does. Teddy lets him, lifts his arms above his head, steps a little closer, too. “Jamie…”

James ducks his head, then, before he can think better of it, and presses his mouth to the ink of Teddy’s ribcage, a gentle caress. He watches Teddy breathe, lungs expanding, stretching the wolf almost oddly. “Been wanting to do this,” James admits, lips brushing Teddy’s skin. “Haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

The arousal in Teddy’s gaze when James lifts his head again shifts to an affection so raw it steals James’s breath, the atmosphere changing all at once, and he can’t help but sigh as Teddy leans in to kiss him. It’s nothing, just a gentle nudging of Teddy’s mouth against his, but it’s also everything. One hand reaches up to cradle James’s face, brush along his cheekbone, and James melts against Teddy, closing those last few inches.

Teddy’s other hand clutches James’s hip firmly, near bruising but not quite, a solid hold keeping him in place. His head tilts, moving to mouth along James’s jaw, and James can’t help the way his breath hitches in his throat. “As much as I like this,” Teddy murmurs, “and as gorgeous as you are, I’d really like our first time to happen while your brother _isn’t_ down the hall.”

Teddy’s words are hot against his throat, and James has to take a few moments to relearn how to breathe. “First time?” James asks, mind racing. “Meaning…”

Teddy laughs, pressing kisses up the side of James’s face before coming to rest on his cheekbone. “Yeah, I was sort of thinking there’d be more than one, weren’t you? I’m not exactly into one-offs.”

James breaths out, some quiet worry that’d been nagging him dissipating at Teddy’s words. “Right,” James says. “Me neither. Not that I’ve really ever— but, you know.” James doesn’t realize what he’s said until Teddy stills.

Oh, _fuck._ Now Teddy was going to think he was some blushing virgin and want nothing to do with him— which, he _was, technically_ , but that wasn’t the point.

“So no ones ever— nothing?” Teddy asks, haltingly. He hasn’t pulled away from James in disgust, yet, which is a good sign, but James’s heart still hasn’t left his throat.

“Not— _nothing_ ,” James says, face heating, feeling unreasonably defensive. “Like, I’ve done _some_ things just not— everything.” He waves a hand vaguely, a small gesture, and hears Teddy swallow.

“So—” Teddy starts, then stops, clearing his throat. “So no one’s ever fucked you before?” He shakes his head, catching himself. “Or— let you fuck them?”

The words send an automatic thrill down James’s spine, and he spends one dazed moment marvelling at the way the word ‘fuck’ sounds in Teddy’s mouth. Unbidden images spring up in James’s mind, then, of Teddy holding him down, of Teddy fucking him into the mattress, and his eyes flutter shut. Then the fingers around James’s hip tighten, and he remembers Teddy’s question.

Swallowing, James shakes his head, the barest movement, but Teddy’s breath hitches all the same. _This is it,_ James thinks, bracing himself. _This is when he tells you he’s changed his mind._

But when Teddy speaks, it isn’t with disgust. It’s with a visceral awe, a note in his voice that has James weak in the knees. Teddy draws a shuddering breath, lips ghosting along the shell of James’s ear. “ _Fuck,_ Jamie. That’s—” He breaks off, shaking his head. “We _definitely_ can’t do this with your brother down the hall.”

Teddy backs away, eyes never leaving James’s face. “ _Merlin_. I’m— I’m gonna make it so good for you, Jamie. You—” Teddy swallows, pupils blown wide. “Fuck.”

James stands, feeling a little lost without Teddy’s body heat. He watches Teddy straighten, pull off his trousers. Teddy breathes deeply, eyes firmly shut, and when he opens them again, he looks significantly more composed.

“Come here,” Teddy murmurs, and James is moving towards him before he’s even finished the command. Teddy pulls back the comforter, slipping under it and holding his arms out to James, who goes willingly. He slides in next to Teddy, and Teddy pulls him in closer. “Hey.”

James settles against his chest, feeling his heartbeat under his ear. It’s the most intimate thing James thinks he’s ever done with another person. Sure, he and Teddy have cuddled before— they’ve spent most days touching in some form or another, and they’ve never slept in the same bed without touching. But Teddy’s playing with his hair, now, fingers running through the strands, other hand rubbing his back, and he can hear Teddy’s heart beat steadily under his ear, if a bit fast, and it’s just _different_. He can hear when Teddy’s heart begins to settle, the lull of it making his eyes grow heavy. 

“Go to sleep, Jamie,” Teddy tells him, as if sensing this, tugging the comforter up to James’s ears. He kisses the crown of James’s head, then, and James sighs against Teddy’s chest, allowing himself to drift.

..

James wakes to Teddy placing a coffee cup on the nightstand next to him. Teddy’s hand comes to rest on the small of his back, warmed from the cup, and James sighs appreciatively. “Morning, sunshine.”

James groans, opening a bleary eye. “Time is it?” he mumbles. Teddy laughs, hand trailing upwards. Blunt nails scratch at the back of James’s neck and he releases a soft sound. “Where’s Al?”

“Al left twenty minutes ago. He’s going back to Hogwarts soon, you know. Has responsibilities and all that. We have those too, I’m afraid,” Teddy says, and James can’t help the whine that escapes him as he remembers— they have to go into work today.

“Can’t we just… I don’t know, not go?” James burrows deeper into his pillow, reluctantly fighting sleep even though the last thing he wants to do is leave the comfort of this bed, of Teddy’s hand on his skin.

Teddy laughs. “I think Draco would have our heads.” He tugs at the strands of James’s hair and James leans into it, the idea of fighting sleeping suddenly much harder than it had been. His fingers are nice, scratching at his scalp and effectively reducing James’s brain to mush. Then his hand retreats and James can’t help his soft sound of protest. “I’m going to shower. Please don’t let me come back out to find you sleeping again.”

James scowls, and he hears the bathroom door click shut. He briefly debates ignoring Teddy and making himself a cocoon again, but he has a feeling Teddy’s second method of waking James up won’t be as kind. Groaning, he sits up, fumbling for the cup of coffee Teddy had set on the nightstand. Even the warmth of it is like life trickling through his fingers, and the first sip does wonders for waking him properly. He remains there a few moments, hunched over, until his bladder decides to remind him of just how badly he has to piss. _Oh, for fuck’s sake._

Carefully placing his saving grace back onto the table, James rises and stretches, aware of the water starting up from the bathroom. He’ll just slip in and do his business and that’ll be the end of it, no harm done.

“Jamie?” Teddy calls from behind the curtain as James pushes open the door.

“Just taking a piss.” He does, trying really hard not to think about Teddy behind the curtain— _naked_. He’s only just tucked himself back into his pants when Teddy pushes back the curtain.

“ _Shit,_ Teds, warn a bloke,” James hisses, grateful he’d put his prick away. Teddy, though, if anything, looked _disappointed_. James forces his eyes to remain on Teddy’s face, painfully aware of the rest of him.

“Right. Sorry,” Teddy says, not looking sorry at all. His turquoise hair is plastered to his forehead, curling a little more than usual from the water. “Care to join me?”

James dies. At least, he must have.

It’s the only explanation for the way his brain short circuits, for the way he stares at Teddy in open-mouthed silence. Teddy, meanwhile, looks amused, crossing his arms over his— naked, wet, _fit_ — chest. “Jamie?”

James squeaks, tearing his eyes from Teddy’s chest. He doesn’t move. Huffing a laugh, Teddy grasps his wrist, tugging him closer. His hands find the waistband of James’s pants, thumbs slipping under to graze the skin of James’s abdomen, and James shivers. “Is that a yes?”

James swallows, and Teddy quirks a brow. “Yeah. Shit. Yeah,” James says, eyes wide, and Teddy grins. He tugs at James’s waistband.

“Off, then, yeah, sweetheart?” Teddy murmurs, and James’s breath catches, stomach muscles clenching where Teddy’s knuckles brush. He tugs them downward, and James helps with fumbling fingers, breathing quickening. He’d probably feel more self conscious about the exposure of his prick if his own eyes weren’t firmly locked on Teddy’s.

And, _Merlin_ , it was gorgeous. Thick and long and— James noted, with relief at not being the only one— half-hard, and James’s mouth waters a little at the sight. Teddy succeeds, then, at getting James’s pants down his thighs, and they slip further and pool at his feet. He steps out of them, and Teddy leads him under the warm spray with a hand on his wrist.

“I figured you needed a shower before we left,” Teddy says softly. He’s so close that James can trace the curve of his lashes, longer and darker than he’d originally thought. Water drips from the ends, making the golden flecks stand out in his amber eyes, bright and soft. His mouth is wet, pink, his tongue swiping over a full lower lip. James follows it, wants to kiss him.

As if he’d said it out loud, Teddy smiles, fingers curling around James’s waist. The skin on skin is an electric shock to James’s nervous system, making his breath hitch. When Teddy’s mouth touches his, he fully expects to dissolve and slip down the drain.

Teddy nips at James’s lower lip, pressing him back against the shower wall. “This okay?” Teddy murmurs as he slots their hips together. James can only groan, the pleasure that spikes through him at the contact stealing his voice. His knees nearly buckle when Teddy takes his now-hard cock in hand, but Teddy just presses him more firmly into the wall, effectively keeping him upright.

“Oh, fuck,” James breathes, and Teddy kisses him, swallowing his gasps. It’s not a new sensation, a hand on his prick, not in the slightest, but this is _Teddy_ , his best mate Teddy, Teddy who he’s known all his life, Teddy who’d offered to teach James how to do his job firsthand, Teddy who hadn’t minded when James crashed on his couch, Teddy who’d offered his _bed_ instead— and just the knowledge of that is enough to reduce James to a shuddering mess in Teddy’s arms. Teddy’s fingers tighten around him, palm sliding upwards, wrist twisting, and James releases a harsh pant, bucking a little into Teddy’s fist. He sets an almost brutal pace, encouraging James to fuck his hand, thumb swiping over the head of James’s cock every so many upstrokes. Pleasure sizzles in James’s veins, settling in the backs of his knees, and all too soon he feels himself nearing the edge. 

Teddy releases his cock for a brief moment, and James whimpers. “Ssh,” Teddy murmurs. “Like this.” He takes both James’s and his own cock in one hand, then, and James nearly chokes. This James is _not_ familiar with— Teddy’s cock is hard against his own, a slick, hot drag that seems to light James on fire, and Teddy’s fingers are tight around him as he arches. “There you go, Jamie. _Fuck_ , just like that. S’good.”

“Teddy,” James gasps, and Teddy bites his lip, tugging it between his teeth. “Close. _Oh._ ”

Teddy groans, mouthing at James’s neck. “ _Yeah._ Fuck, you’re so— so—“

“ _Oh._ ” Liquid heat pools in the pit of James’s stomach and he bucks helplessly into Teddy’s fist. “I—“

“ _Yeah._ Do it, Jamie, wanna see you,” Teddy breathes, biting and sucking at James’s throat, surely leaving marks in the wake of his mouth. “Come for me, wanna watch, Jamie, _fuck_.”

Teddy continues whispering soft encouragements into James’s neck, and James can do nothing but obey. He tenses, all breath leaving him in choked groan as he comes over Teddy’s fist. Teddy keeps going, stroking them together until James is shuddering from overstimulation, before releasing them to wrap his fingers around his own cock. 

James watches him a moment, dizzy but fixated, now fully allowing himself to take in Teddy, his fingers, his cock. It’s even prettier fully hard like this, the tip flushed red and leaking, and— James notes, mouth watering— definitely the biggest he’s seen, though he really only had himself and Liam to compare to. Teddy manages about a dozen strokes, then groans, low and ragged in his throat, cock pulsing between his fingers. James tears his eyes from Teddy’s cock to his face, wanting to watch him come.

And, Merlin, he looks utterly _wrecked_ , lip pulled between his teeth and pupils blown impossibly wide, eyelids fluttering as his chest heaves. He tips his head back momentarily, exposing the long, slim expanse of his throat, and James is leaning in to latch his mouth there before he can think better of it. He bites gently, and Teddy groans again as James tangles his fingers with his, stroking him through his orgasm. He presses kisses along Teddy’s shoulder, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Teddy’s glans until he’s shuddering, batting James’s hand away.

James blinks, watching as Teddy straightens, running his tongue over one bitten, kiss-swollen lip before grinning at James. “Fuck,” he says eloquently, eyes a little glazed over, and James echoes the sentiment wholeheartedly. A smattering of freckles begins to line Teddy’s cheeks, sprouting along the bridge of his nose, and James’s heart clenches at the sight. _They suit him,_ James thinks, leaning in to press his mouth against Teddy’s cheekbone. They stand in silence a moment, watching the evidence of their activities filter down the drain, before Teddy breaks into quiet laughter. James starts a little, unsure if he should be offended, but it’s infectious, and he finds himself laughing with Teddy anyway. “Oh, fuck,” Teddy says again, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Good morning,” James says, snickering, pushing a shaky hand through his hair and feeling genuine about that statement for maybe the first time ever. 

Teddy shakes his head, lips quirking still, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “Turn around,” he says, eyes bright. “I wanna wash your hair.”

..

“I can’t believe we’re actually on time. It feels like we were in the shower for ages,” James says when they land, feeling himself growing a little warm as Teddy reaches a hand out to steady him. Teddy, for his part, manages to look a little sheepish.

“I may have woken you up a bit earlier than usual,” he admits, a flush of his own spreading across his cheeks as he opens the door.

James gasped, feigning scandalized. “And interrupted my precious sleep? How very _Slytherin_ of you.” Teddy grins, glancing at James as he moves past him to the back of the shop. His eyes drop, then, expression tilting, and he reaches to adjust James collar. James frowns.

“You’ve got a bit of… er.” Teddy’s previous flush returns, and he brushes a thumb over a tender spot on James’s neck. James’s breath catches, Teddy’s eyes flickering to his, suddenly warm and possessive.

Then Draco emerges from behind the curtain, and the spell is broken. “I should hope you’re planning to take care of that before meeting with any customers,” he says pointedly, shaking his head at the mark on James’s neck and startling both him and Teddy, who retracts his hand from James’s collar as if burned. Teddy coughs.

“Er, right,” he says distractedly, already reaching for his wand. Draco looks oddly smug, folding his arms across his chest in a way that James privately guesses he picked up from James’s father. 

“It appears as though our dinners out are on your father for the foreseeable future,” Draco says idly, sweeping past Teddy, who’d finished healing James’s neck. “I ought to go inform him. And boys, please, try to behave yourselves,” he adds, looking vaguely disturbed. “I do hope you won’t need _supervision_ now that you’ve… Well.” Draco shakes his head dismissively, robes swishing as he exits the shop. James stares after him, wide-eyed and feeling oddly reprimanded.

“What an arse,” Teddy says when he’s gone, brow furrowed. “Always looking for a reason to leave.”

James groans, realization flooding him. “Oh, shit, Teddy, he’s gonna tell my _dad_. He’s gonna tell him we’re— that we’re—“

“That we’re _what_ , Jamie?” Teddy says, smile teasing the corner of his lips. James flushes. What _are_ they doing?

They’d kissed, he knows that much— a few times at that. And there was this morning in the shower, which Teddy seemed to enjoy just as much as James had. And there was the fact that last night Teddy had promised more, had promised _multiple instances_ of more, which James was so very much looking forward to. And yet, James realizes, stomach dropping, he’d never thought to ask Teddy what they were _doing._ Teddy _said_ he wasn’t into one-offs, and had never seemed the type to go for casual sex— as far as James knew, anyhow. _He’d_ always had a soft spot for Teddy, but Teddy was _older,_ and James can’t assume Teddy would’ve told him anything about his sex life, so what Teddy said could mean any number of things. 

Teddy’s smile drops at James’s silence, and James looks away. “I should ask you that,” James says, voice coming out small, and fuck, he _hates_ that Teddy does this to him. He shakes his head and forces himself to ask more firmly, “What _are_ we doing, Teddy?” He watches as Teddy’s mouth opens, then closes. Uncertainty flickers in his eyes, almost quite literally, and he reaches up to scrub a hand over his cheek. Hurt and anger flood through James at the lack of response, and he steps away from Teddy. “You don’t even know.” 

Teddy’s eyes widen a fraction. “No, it’s just— Jamie, I—” 

“This isn’t a _game_ to me, Teddy, and if you’re treating it like that then this needs to stop here. I’m— I _can’t_ do that with _you_ ,” James says, horrified to feel his throat closing. He scrubs at his eyes angrily, refusing to cry like this, not noticing that Teddy had stepped closer again.

“Are you daft?” Teddy says, without any real bite. “I really fucking like you, Jamie. Did I not make that obvious? I let you sleep in my _bed._ ”

James blinks, feeling a little lost, brain struggling to catch up with him. “Well, yeah, but—”

“Jamie,” Teddy says firmly, gripping James’s chin and holding his gaze. “I let you sleep. In my _bed._ When we could’ve moved out and gotten separate rooms. Did you really think I had any serious attachment to my flat?”

James falters, struggling to think around the flush of heat that filled him over the way Teddy holds him in place. _Oh. “_ I mean— yeah, I guess I did.”

Teddy laughs, a little incredulously, dropping his hand from James’s face. He folds his arms across his chest, instead, and James fights a surge of disappointment. He forces himself to look at Teddy’s face rather than his hands. “I talked to Draco about you, you know,” Teddy says quietly.

James blinks, a sudden warmth flooding through him. “I talked to my dad about you,” he says, and Teddy’s gaze softens.

“And here I was thinking you didn’t want him to know.” Teddy grins ruefully, shaking his head. “Do you always make things this difficult, Jamie?”

James gapes at him. “I haven’t made _anything_ difficult! You’re just bloody confusing!” He stares at Teddy incredulously, irritated, and Teddy _laughs._

Teddy laughs, and he moves into James’s space, crowding him. “I’m sorry, is this not clear enough?” Teddy asks, leaning in to brush his mouth over James’s, to curl his fingers around his hip. 

James’s eyes flutter shut after a moment and he kisses Teddy back, any indignation he’d felt previously melting away. “Um,” James says dazedly against Teddy’s mouth.

“I like you, Jamie. I’d quite like to take you out sometime, if that’s alright,” Teddy says gently, and James swallows, heart fluttering madly in his chest. Pink crawls up his cheeks as Teddy’s words ring through his head. Teddy waits, a small smile gracing his features. 

“Yeah, okay,” James breathes, and Teddy grins, ducking his head to kiss James again. James fists his hand in Teddy’s shirt, kissing him back thoroughly, but then the bell chimes, effectively reminding James where they are. Teddy pulls back, looking about as confused as James feels.

The pretty witch that had just pushed the door open seems profoundly unbothered by the sight of them, taking the few short steps to the counter with a small smile, a bag clutched in her manicured hand. Teddy schools his features immediately, untangling from James to smile politely at the woman, and James marvels at the ease with which he slips on a professional mask— James was still struggling to remember to breathe properly, himself. 

“Good morning,” Teddy says, and James is reminded then of the shower earlier, where James had said those same words. It doesn’t help his efforts at focusing. “What can we do for you?”

The witch flicks a knowing glance at James, setting her bag on the counter separating them. The little small hasn’t left her face. “I’m afraid that’s a question I’ll have to ask you,” she says apologetically, moving to unzip her bag, before hesitating, a blush covering her cheeks. Teddy waves her off, smiling.

“I can promise it’s likely nothing we haven’t seen before,” he assures, and the woman relaxes. 

“Right, of course,” she says, shaking her head. She retrieves a box from her bag, pushing it across the counter to Teddy. James glances at it and frowns, recognizing it as a dildo but not recognizing the brand. “I know you’re only a repair shop, but, well… I suppose this is where I ask if you’ve ever _charmed_ an object before. It was a gift, you see, from one of my muggle friends. I didn’t see the trouble of buying a magical one if you could…” She cuts herself off, still blushing profusely, and closes her mouth.

Teddy frowns, turning the box over in his hands. It was still sealed, James noticed, but that didn’t mean their cursory cleansing and sterilizing charms wouldn’t be of use. “Well, we _have_ fully replaced charms before,” Teddy says, and James nods. Teddy looks up at the woman. “You should be aware, though, if we attempt this, that the cost would exceed a standard repair. This will require more charms than you’d think. And,” he added, “I’d have to talk to Draco about this before starting anything. We haven’t done this, and I’m sure he’d like to set the price if he agrees.”

“Of course.” The witch nods seriously, as of expecting this. “I’m sure anything is better than that place down the street,” she says disdainfully, shaking her head. “Horribly overpriced.”

James grins at this. “Oh I bet. Draco’s a reasonable bloke, believe it or not.” Teddy snorts at that, glancing sideways at him. “In fact, I think Teddy should call him right now so we can get started.”

Teddy coughs, looking at James fully now, eyes wide. It’s only for a moment, before he schools his features into something more composed— and vaguely threatening. “Oh I don’t know, Jamie,” he says stiffly. “Wouldn’t you say he’s a bit _busy_ at the moment?”

James’s grin widens. “Oh, no,” he says earnestly, winking conspiratorially at the witch over the counter, who was watching intently. She giggles, a musical sound, and James catches an odd heat in Teddy’s eyes when he turns back. “I think you should go check _right now._ ”

Teddy glares at him flat out, at this, but it’s tinted with amusement, and James feels less guilty about sending him to be traumatized. He moves reluctantly to the back room, pinching James’s arm as he goes, hard, and smirking when James yelps.

“So,” the woman asks, looking thoroughly entertained, “what did you just send him into?”

James grins, rubbing his arm where Teddy had pinched him. “Draco happens to be with my father at the moment. I imagine they’re quite... _busy_ right now, so to speak,” he says, and the witch’s jaw drops a little before she laughs.

“I knew you two looked familiar,” she says, looking James over briefly before resting her elbows on the counter. “James, then, right? I’m Gemma.”

“Pleased to meet you, Gemma. And no worries, I doubt Draco cares if we charm this for you. Teddy’s just trying to check all the boxes.” It’s a nice way, he thinks, of saying that Teddy’s a meticulous, anxious bastard, and Gemma seems to understand his meaning. She smiles.

“Good to hear. You’ll definitely be saving me a fair bit of gold, there.”

Teddy pushes past the curtains a moment later, looking pale. “You’re an arsehole and I’d like you to Obliviate me,” he tells James gravely. “You’re _so_ lucky I—“ Teddy cuts himself off suddenly, panic momentarily flashing in his eyes, and quickly turns away from James and towards Gemma. James frowns in confusion, but Teddy won’t look at him, and James can see a flush rising over his cheeks. Thankfully, Gemma chooses that moment to introduce herself.

“I’m Gemma, by the way. You’re Teddy, then? Almost didn’t recognize you without the hair,” she says, and Teddy starts a little. Then he laughs, something akin to relief, patting the top of his head.

“Guilty,” he says, before grasping his wand from the table, flicking it to summon a quill. Gemma’s eyebrows shoot up in interest, but Teddy doesn’t seem to notice her. James certainly notices _him,_ a familiar thrill shooting up his spine at the wordless spell. Gemma turns her eyes on James, mouthing _‘Holy shit’_ as Teddy begins taking her information down on parchment.

“Right,” Teddy says, oblivious. “So if you just sign this agreement to pay the amount once we’re finished, we’re all set and can send you a note after. So long as we don’t get any other customers today, I’m sure Jamie and I can knock this out by the end of the day.”

Gemma signs, looking pleased and still a little impressed. “Sounds great. I really appreciate it. No worries if it takes you longer.” She winks then, amusement sparkling in her dark eyes. “I’d hate to interrupt you two.”

James flushes, but grins at her easily. “Of course. But we’ll be fine.”

She waves over her shoulder as she exits, and Teddy snakes an arm around James’s waist. His mouth descends onto James’s neck, then, and James sighs, eyes falling closed at the sensation. As quickly as it had come, though, his mouth is gone, and Teddy is retreating back behind the curtain, shooting James a smug look as he goes.

“Arse,” James calls indignantly, following him back, snagging the box on the counter as he goes. Teddy holds his hand out for it, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t think I need to remind you of just what it is you forced me to interrupt. Or,” he says, grinning slowly, wickedly, “maybe I do.”

“Absolutely _not_ ,” James says quickly, stomach twisting at the thought. 

Teddy shrugs innocently. “Fine,” he says, mouth turning up at the corners. “You’d best get over here and help me, then. This is going to take us a bit.”

..

Fortunately, they didn’t get any more customers that day. Unfortunately, the work takes them the better part of the day into the evening. Teddy hadn’t lied about the extensiveness of the charms required— the charms they’d had to implement simply for activation, consent, and the Safeword Gemma would have to choose had been grueling, and _those_ were simply to ensure the toy allowed itself to be worked on in the first place. “Muggle toys are tricky,” Teddy had explained, after their third failed attempt at activating the toy. “They were never fashioned for wizarding purposes, let alone by wizards themselves. Sometimes the charms don’t want to stick.”

Eventually, though, the charms were set in place, and James had insisted more than once that they give Gemma the full works, not that Teddy seemed to have intended to do otherwise. He’d just quite liked the witch, and, as he told Teddy, if they were going to do it they may as well do it right. So Teddy had taken note of the charms they set in place, writing the trigger words legibly on a piece of parchment and allowing James to do the actual charmwork, which he appreciated. It made James feel oddly warm, to know of Teddy’s complete faith in his abilities. 

With only an hour before closing, Teddy seems confident they’d succeeded in creating a perfectly respectable toy for Gemma, and James is proud of it. They’d charmed it to automatically sense the shape and size the user wanted, a spell to make it vibrate, and even an extension to stimulate the clitoris— James’s idea, at which point Teddy grinned at James and deemed it _perfect_ , clearly enjoying the way James’s breath hitched at the praise.

“Okay,” Teddy says, once they finally sit back, magically exhausted and satisfied. “I’ll send Gemma a note, see if she wants to pick it up today. If not, I’d bet we could close up early, have her get it tomorrow.” 

James hums in assent, and Teddy moves to send her a note, folding up a paper airplane and flicking it out the window, where it twists and vanishes with a _pop_. It was a much more efficient system compared to owls when it came to short distances, and Draco had implemented it, magically charming the parchment to locate their customers. The airplane and window bit wasn’t strictly necessary, but Teddy claims that it makes the whole process much more fun— and as he watches Teddy do it, James has to admit it definitely looks cooler.

The reply comes a few minutes later, popping into existence between them, and James intercepts it before Teddy can with a small shove, grinning cheekily. Teddy huffs, amusement sparkling in his eyes as he moves to read over James’s shoulder.

_“Mr. Lupin,_

_While I appreciate your speedy service, I have a feeling I may have interrupted something today which I’m sure you’re anxious to get back to. I’ll be around tomorrow to pick it up._

_Cheers,_

_Gemma_

_P.S. I have some spells I think may interest you—“_

James chokes out a nervous laugh, and hears Teddy do the same. “Oh, Merlin. Are those—“

“Protection spells,” Teddy finishes, trying and failing to suppress another bubble of laughter. He shakes his head, reaching for the letter, and James passes it over, nerves fluttering oddly as he does so. Teddy’s eyes study the page, scanning the list intently, almost as if— James heart rate picks up, heat crawling up his spine— oh, fuck, as if he were _memorizing_ it. Teddy’s lips quirk downward, thoughtful, and James can’t look away.

“Not all protection spells,” he says, tilting his head and mouthing at one. His lips form the words slowly, reverently. He wraps his tongue around the spell, pronouncing it silently, and then not so silently at all. “This one sounds familiar,” he says after a moment, frowning. “Almost like a modified version of— _oh_.”

Teddy looks up then, eyes locking on James. A wave of unease washes over him at the look there, a mixture of comprehension and curiosity and _amusement,_ like he’s getting an _idea._ James takes a step back automatically, fully aware of Teddy’s wand lying next to him. He glances at it, but that seems to be a mistake, for Teddy follows his line of sight.

James could have done many things in this moment, the majority of which involved his own wand carelessly stuffed into his back pocket— after all, it wasn’t as though he were defenseless. He could’ve done any number of things, but the ultimate fact of the matter, a fact that has and he’s sure will continue to be his downfall, is that James is _curious_. He was curious that one morning on the platform so many years ago when he caught Teddy snogging Victoire— and, _oh_ , now that he thinks about it, even _more_ curious when he caught him snogging _another_ _bloke—_ and he was curious now, as Teddy is snatching his wand up in one hand and clutching a letter with bloody _sex spells_ in the other. As Teddy flicks his wand at him with a few carefully enunciated words.

And, well. Curiosity and Teddy never quite mixed well, and maybe that’s the reason James finds himself on his knees, wrists elegantly bound in front of him. _Oh, fuck._ He knows exactly what this spell might be for, and fuck it if James doesn’t _want_ the moment his brain comprehends their situation. James, on his knees and restrained in front of Teddy.

“Oh, fuck,” Teddy says, echoing his thoughts. His voice is rough, broken even, and James can’t help the shudder that runs through him at the sound. He’s mortified at this sudden position, and confused, and, admittedly, so very aroused in that moment he’s sure Teddy _knows_. Teddy has to see he’s painfully hard, but James can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from his wrists to check. “Jamie.”

“I—” James starts and falters, then gives the bonds around his wrist a weak tug. “Why do we keep doing this?” he says suddenly, trying to pass everything off with a laugh, and fails miserably. He looks up at Teddy, then, wanting, no, _needing_ his reaction, and a noise tears itself from him at the sight.

Teddy looks entirely the same as he did the day James had tested that collar— _wrecked._ His pupils are so wide the amber has all but disappeared, and his knuckles are clenched so very tightly around his wand James is sure it must hurt. His chest rises and falls at a rapid rate, and the moment he and James make eye contact, he _groans._ James eyes widen, startled, and that seems to jerk Teddy out of his thoughts, for he quickly turns his attention to the crumpled parchment in his hand. A flick of his wand and a mumbled counter-spell later, and James’s wrists are freed. He rises shakily to his feet, but the damage is already done, and Teddy looks distinctly horrified with himself. 

“Teddy,” James murmurs, so full of wanting and unable to stand that look on Teddy’s face— so distressed, so nervous, so _guilty. “_ Lock up.”

Teddy’s mouth falls open and he blinks, uncertain. “Wha— what?” 

“Lock up,” James repeats, arousal still thrumming steadily in his veins. He’s achingly hard, uncomfortable against his trousers, and he’d be fucking damned if he let Teddy get away with looking at him like _that_ again without making good on it. “Take me home.”

Teddy swallows thickly, heat returning to his gaze. “Yeah?” he says quietly, eyes roaming James’s face.

“Yeah.” 

“Fuck.” Teddy’s fingers tighten around his wand, voice unsteady as he wards the place. James can feel Teddy’s magic tingle around the room, sure and strong despite the tremor in his hand. He can’t take his eyes off him, even sighing audibly as Teddy starts the countdown for the Anti-Apparition ward. “Right. Okay. Um.” 

Teddy offers his arm, and James is grateful for that— he’s a little shaky on his feet and he doesn’t think Splinching them both would do much for the mood. 

“Hold on,” Teddy says, and they disappear with a _crack._

..

James has all of a moment to take in the walls of Teddy’s bedroom before he’s stumbling backwards. Teddy grips his shoulders, pressing him down to sit on the mattress, swallowing his surprised sound with a firm press of his mouth against his. 

James melts into a sigh, fingers curling eagerly into the front of his shirt. Teddy holds his jaw in both hands as though to keep him in place, not that he even needs to try. He likes this, Teddy leaning over him, despite the odd angle. What he _doesn’t_ like, though, is the sheer amount of _space_ between them, and James makes a frustrated noise into Teddy’s mouth as he curls his fingers tighter and tugs. Teddy huffs, amused.

“Jamie,” Teddy murmurs, grinning into the kiss, as James tries and fails to pull Teddy closer. It’s too awkward, and James risks them toppling clumsily if he succeeds, limbs bending oddly. “You gotta move up, love.”

James shudders and breathes a sigh, reluctantly unclenching his fingers as he allows Teddy to guide him upwards. This is awkward, too, and James flushes at the sight he must be, half crawling backwards to lay among the pillows. Teddy doesn’t seem to find it embarrassing, though, and pitches forward to lower himself the moment James is settled, mouth capturing his again. James’s cock his half hard, pressed to Teddy’s stomach, and James’s breath hitches when Teddy moves, raising himself, arms bracketing either side of James’s head.

“Is this okay?” Teddy murmurs, voice pitched low, lips wet and eyes a deep auburn. James’s blood heats at how very tousled he is, looking for all the world as though he will devour James if he says yes. So he does.

“ _Please_.” James chokes out, ragged, and Teddy groans, fingers immediately finding the hem of James’s jumper. 

“Up, sit up,” Teddy urges, sounding nearly frantic. James goes, allowing Teddy to strip him from the waist up, fingers immediately tracing hot skin. James arches, seeking Teddy’s mouth even as he struggles himself to divest Teddy of his clothing. He gets as far as his jumper and undershirt before Teddy’s hands encircle his wrists. “Patience,” Teddy murmurs, the bloody hypocrite, and kisses James with a grin when he huffs. 

Teddy releases him, then, in favor of fumbling with the button on James’s trousers. His movements are slower now, as though he wants to savor this, James’s own impatience cancelling his out. He tugs them down James’s thighs, over his knees and down to his ankles, and disaster nearly strikes when James gets excited and tries to kick them off himself. 

“Easy there,” Teddy says, corners of his mouth tilting up, and James rolls his eyes but keeps still. Another tug, and Teddy gets them off. His socks go next, and Teddy’s fingers immediately curl around his knee, mouth dipping to press a kiss to James’s cloth-covered erection. It’s just that, a kiss, but James twitches anyway beneath him and Teddy is all too smug. 

James bites his lip, feeling exposed. “Now you,” he says quietly, willing his flush to go down. 

To his relief, Teddy obeys. It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but to watch Teddy sit back and dispose of his trousers ignites a nervous spark in James’s veins. To his credit, Teddy seems equally as nervous, looking at his hands like he doesn’t quite know what to do with them. He breathes, and James shifts, concerned. “Teddy?”

It’s all Teddy seems to need, though, is to hear James speak, before he’s on him again, pressing him back into the mattress. It’s just like before, only so much more skin, and James is embarrassed at the needy sounds he makes as Teddy nips at his throat.

“Shh, I’ve got you,” Teddy murmurs, fingers hooking under the waistband of James’s pants. “I’ve got you, Jamie, it’s alright.” Liquid heat pools in James’s gut and he shivers, lifting his hips so Teddy can tug his pants down and off. 

Teddy sucks in a breath, eyes hot as he cradles James hips, thumbs pressing into the skin hard enough to bruise. James hisses, but his cock likes it, leaking at the tip, and Teddy zeroes in on the sight of it. “Gorgeous,” he says quietly, and James whimpers. “God, I want my mouth on you.”

James has to squeeze his eyes shut tight. “Oh, god.”

“Yeah?” Teddy digs in a little harder and James can feel the bed shift, can feel Teddy settle between his thighs.

“Oh god,” James repeats, breathing heavily through his mouth. “I won’t last.”

Warm, wet heat closes over the tip of James cock and he chokes, would’ve bucked his hips had Teddy not been holding him down. Teddy sucks gently, briefly, before pulling off with an obscene pop. James burns. “Shame,” Teddy says, sounding genuinely disappointed. “Next time, yeah?”

James nods eagerly, throwing an arm over his eyes so he isn’t tempted to look Teddy’s mouth, at Teddy’s hands, at _Teddy_. He’s keyed up, and breathless, and fuck if he doesn’t want to come with Teddy inside of him, splitting him open. “ _Please._ ”

Another hot stroke of Teddy’s tongue, and James is gasping for breath. “What do you want, Jamie?” 

Teddy already seems to know the answer, pushing himself up, taking James’s knee in hand again. He gently bats James’s hand away from his face, holding his wrist. “I need to hear you say it,” he says softly.

“ _Fuck_ , Teddy,” James gets out, head spinning. It’s too much, but god, does he _want_. “Want you to fuck me. Please, please, fuck me.”

A beat, and Teddy groans, eyes flickering nearly to black. He kisses him, hard, and James’s lips part in a gasp, allowing Teddy to bite, lick into his mouth. He whispers multiple spells, familiar and thrilling, and James shifts in slight discomfort at the cleansing and protection charms. “ _Oh_ ,” James breathes, feeling Teddy’s finger pressed against him, slick with a generous amount of lube. 

“Okay?” Teddy checks, and James arches up, kissing him, desperate and eager.

“Yes, yes, _please_.” Teddy’s lips part, and he takes a moment to collect himself before pressing inside of him to the first knuckle, a familiar burn from his own experimenting. James exhales. “ _Teddy_.”

Teddy goes slow, nearly too slow, and before long James is impatient, pressing back onto two of his fingers and urging for a third. Teddy complies, and it hurts, _fuck,_ it hurts, but it’s good all the same. “More,” James pleads, voice foreign to his own ears, and Teddy’s breath shudders against his thigh.

By the time Teddy has worked up to four, James is near trembling with need, and Teddy is mouthing at James’s cock to distract him from the rapidly fading burn. He curls his fingers ever so slightly, and James gasps, sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine. Teddy does it again and he whimpers.

Teddy hums, satisfied. “Yeah?” He adjusts his fingers, beginning to fuck into James slowly, and _oh_. It’s _good_.

“Fuck, Teddy,” James gasps, arching, body awakening, welcoming the intrusion. “ _Oh_.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Teddy murmurs. “Like this, yeah?” He curls his fingers, brushing more firmly along James’s prostate. Discomfort melts fully into pleasure, and James _keens_ , an edge of desperation rising in him. 

“Oh, _fuck, yes_ , like that.” James writhes, struggling to fuck himself on Teddy’s fingers. “More, please, I want—“

Teddy leans forward to lap at the head of his cock, fingers twisting, and James mewls high in his throat. “Oh, fuck, Teddy, _please_.” Teddy hums, lips encircling the head, sucking gently as his fingers work James to a whimpering mess. 

James had tried this, had tried to fuck himself with his own fingers, just to see. But he’d never been able to reach that spot just like Teddy has, never been able to make himself this dizzy with need. Arousal and pleasure crash over him in equal waves as he gasps, pleads, cries out. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Teddy whispers, sounding utterly wrecked. “So good, Jamie, look at you take it. Like you were made for it.” 

“Please, please, Teddy—” White hot pleasure races through James’s veins as he shudders, back bowed. Teddy screws his fingers in deeper, simultaneously pulling James’s foreskin back to expose the sensitive head of his prick. He leans in, tongue catching at the slit, pink and wet, and the combined sensation is so very intense it is James can do not to come right then and there. 

Teddy never gives him the chance, slipping his fingers gently out of James and rocking back on his heels. His lip is pulled tight between his teeth, amber eyes smouldering, and James has to squeeze his eyes shut; he’s already teetering on the knife’s edge of orgasm, and he wants to get there with Teddy buried inside him. He hears Teddy cast another lubrication charm under his breath, then, and the bed shifts.

“Fuck, Jamie,” Teddy says shakily, and James forces his eyes open, wanting to memorize this, the look on Teddy’s face, the way Teddy says _Jamie_ like this, the way he always has, as if it were an endearment and not only his name.

Teddy’s hand encircles his own prick, guiding it, and James feels the head of it catching at his rim. 

“Are you ready?” Teddy murmurs, lifting a hand to stroke along James’s cheek. James chokes on a laugh. _Ready_ is an understatement.

“ _Teddy_ ,” he groans, frustrated, and Teddy grins fondly, bending to kiss him. It’s brief, and then Teddy is pressing firmly against him, head slipping past James’s rim with little resistance. He makes to inch in, little by little, but James presses the heel of his foot into the small of Teddy’s back, urging him to keep going, and Teddy’s breath hitches. It hurts, and he softens a bit, but he wants it, needs to feel it all at once.

Teddy groans shakily once he’s buried to the hilt, leaning down to press a kiss to James’s brow. “Fuck, Jamie, you’re so tight. Are you okay?” 

James nods, albeit jerkily, and Teddy’s hand closes around his cock, gently guiding him back to hardness. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re doing so well, taking all of me. It’s gonna be so good, I promise.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” James whimpers, Teddy’s words sending a fresh bolt of arousal straight through him. “ _Move_. Please.”

Teddy is helpless to deny him, and cradles James’s hips in his hands before easing out of him with a small groan. He fucks him slowly, carefully, and pleasure sizzles in James’s veins at the possessive curl of Teddy’s hand around his cock.

“Harder,” James gasps weakly, pleadingly, and Teddy’s hips snap more firmly against his, pulling a noise from James, high in his throat. “Like that, please,” he whimpers, and Teddy curses before he begins to fuck James properly, every stroke tearing a soft cry from his mouth. Teddy has him near bent in half, murmuring about how they should really take this slow, but James just squirms and pleads and watches Teddy’s self control slip as he fucks him, hard. “ _Yes_.”

Teddy kisses his knee, biting gently, little more than a wet press of his mouth, and oh, fuck, James is so close. Every stroke of Teddy’s cock brushes against his prostate, matched with an upstroke of Teddy’s fingers, and James is shaking. His head tips back, lips parted, eyes fluttering, exposing the expanse of his throat in a broken moan. Teddy reaches for it, then, and James nearly starts when his fingers curl around the sides. “So fucking pretty, Jamie, look at you,” he breathes.

He keeps his eyes locked on James, squeezing gently, and James _cries_. Pleasure jolts through him, all the way down to the tips of his fingers, and he’s coming so fast and so hard he feels it in his teeth. Stripes of come streak his stomach, and Teddy groans, tightening his fingers. “ _Oh_ ,” James manages, trembling, as another wave of pleasure is torn from him. “It’s— Teddy, I—“

“Shh,” Teddy soothes, rubbing circles with his thumb into the side of James’s throat. He continues to fuck James, abusing his oversensitive prostate, staring down at James with awe decorating his features. “Fuck, you’re so— I knew you’d be like this, so willing, so _perfect_.”

James squirms at the praise, panting, unable to take more but wanting more so badly that he nearly sobs. Teddy abandons James’s cock in favor of smearing his come over his stomach, fingers trailing through the mess. James opens his mouth automatically, and Teddy’s eyes widen. “Oh, fuck, James, you’re—“ He slips his fingers into James’s mouth, and James sucks on the digits, tasting himself on Teddy’s fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” Teddy chokes out, hips stuttering, gaze locked on James’s mouth even as he comes. Teddy’s other hand slides up, coming to rest directly under James’s jaw, holding him in place as he slips his fingers further into his mouth. James’s eyes flutter and he sucks gently, pleased at the way Teddy groans and twitches inside of him. Teddy’s fingers withdraw, then, and he swipes a thumb across James’s cheek, ducking his head to kiss James soundly. “ _Christ_ ,” Teddy murmurs against his mouth, an expletive James doesn’t hear very often from him.

He slips out of James, panting, looking apologetic as James hisses, but James shakes his head and tugs him back in. “Thank you,” James breathes into his mouth, and the fond look Teddy gives him in response makes his heart clench, fingers coming up to stroke his hair as he casts a cleaning charm over them both.

“I could say the same to you,” Teddy says quietly. “Most people don’t want—“ He cuts off, shaking his head, but James understands.

“Little too vanilla, yeah? You just haven’t been fucking enough Gryffindors.” Teddy rolls his eyes, pinching James’s nipple, who yelps. “Hey!”

“Prat.” Teddy rolls his eyes, still smiling at James with that fond look in his eyes. Then he laughs, dropping himself next to James and scrubbing a hand over his face. “And I was supposed to take you out.”

James laughs, finding Teddy’s hand and squeezing. “Yeah, you were. I don’t think I mind being taken to bed, though.” James rolls onto his side, and Teddy pulls him closer to his chest. 

Teddy hums, leaning in to kiss James so thoroughly his toes curl and a fresh bolt of arousal swirls in his gut. His dick gives a valiant twitch, but he’s far too fucked out and boneless to really do more than kiss back lazily. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning,” Teddy says, as if he doesn’t anyway, freckles sprouting across his cheekbones as he looks at James. James reaches up to touch them, marveling.

“Like mine?” he asks softly, rubbing a thumb under Teddy’s eye. Teddy’s face warms beneath James’s hand and he grins sheepishly.

“It’s an unfortunate habit of mine,” he admits, turning his head to kiss James’s palm. James feels warm, exchanging dopey smiles with Teddy and sinking into a feeling he could quickly become used to. 

They remain there for a bit, lulled into quiet conversation and soft kisses before James’s stomach growls, startling them both into laughter.

“I can order takeaway,” Teddy offers, and James grins.

..

Draco calls to tell them he isn’t coming in the next morning, which is rather fortunate for the pair of them, seeing as the first thing James spots as Teddy unlocks the doors is Gemma’s note, crumpled and abandoned on the floor. Just the memory of yesterday brings a flush to both James and Teddy’s cheeks, James’s darkening even further as Teddy folds it and sticks it into his pocket for later.

Gemma stops by not long after they open, giving the pair of them a knowing look. She thanks them profusely, paying Teddy as James does quick inventory. When James looks up, he sees Gemma whispering something to Teddy that makes the tips of his ears and hair turn pink.

James looks away when their eyes meet, grinning to himself and making a mental note to find out what, exactly, Gemma said to make Teddy blush like that.

..

“Fucking hell, Jamie, your mouth,” Teddy groans, and James whimpers, tugging at the silk tying him to the headboard. He’s blind, matching silk slipped over his eyes, but Teddy’s voice sounds closer than it had moments ago. James opens his mouth, a plea that Teddy might tilt his hips forward, and Teddy groans again. James feels the head of Teddy cock swipe against his lower lip and he darts his tongue out, catching the slit and tasting precome.

“ _Yes_ ,” Teddy hisses, rocking his hips and pushing into James’s mouth. “So fucking perfect.”

James hears Teddy murmur a spell as he pushes in farther, one that opens his throat and suppresses his gag reflex, and James moans. His body feels light, head fuzzy, Teddy’s cock in his throat a grounding point. He grips James’s hair as he fucks in, soft praise spilling from his lips in between harsh pants.

“So good, Jamie, you take it so well, not gonna last, _fuck_ —“ Teddy chokes as James swallows around him, mind a mess of nothing but _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy_ , cock leaking onto his own stomach. James feels Teddy’s hips stutter and pulls desperately at his bonds, wanting to feel Teddy so badly, knowing the way the muscles in his stomach and thighs twitch when he’s close like this. 

James moans again, the vibrations traveling along the length of Teddy’s cock, and Teddy releases a strangled noise as he comes, filling James’s mouth. James swallows eagerly, Teddy catching what he doesn’t manage and pushing it back into his mouth. James sucks, soft, greedy noises spilling from his lips, and Teddy unties him with his other hand. “So fucking beautiful,” Teddy murmurs, cupping James’s jaw as James rubs at his wrists, reaching back to untie his eyes and kissing him soundly.

“Teddy,” James breathes, voice raw and throat aching. “Please.”

“Shh, love, I know.” Teddy’s hands slide down his torso, body shifting back to settle on James’s thighs. His fingers wrap around James’s cock as he whines, pulling him to his orgasm in a brilliant flash of white.

“That’s it.” Teddy’s voice pitches low, takes on a note that makes James’s blood thrum. “So good, Jamie look at you.” 

James trembles as Teddy kisses him, trailing his fingers along the sensitive underside of his cock. He whispers a cleaning spell into James’s mouth, grinning when he shivers.

“C’mere, love,” Teddy says, and James goes, still lost in his headspace and feeling boneless. Teddy lowers him to lay on his chest, rubbing small circles into James’s back. James comes to after a few minutes, beginning to absentmindedly mouth at the wolf on Teddy’s chest, and Teddy laughs and scratches his scalp.

“I think we should stay home tomorrow,” James says, licking at a nipple. “Make Draco come in for once.”

Teddy hums, considering. “Draco won’t be pleased.” 

James snorts, then sighs as Teddy tugs at a strand of hair. “I honestly don’t give a rat’s arse whether he’s pleased or not. I need to spend the day shagging my boyfriend stupid.”

“Hmm, I’m telling him you said that,” Teddy nudges James, sitting up and heading for the Floo, James scowling after him. 

“Like hell you will,” James calls. Teddy winks, and James huffs and flops back onto the bed, loudly musing what, exactly, it is that he sees in such an obnoxious prick. 

“Have you considered it might be my prick itself?” Teddy asks minutes later, crawling back into bed to kiss him. 

“Oh, definitely that,” James says cheekily, humming into the kisses. “What’d he say?” 

“I got a very stern _don’t make it a habit, Lupin_ ,” Teddy says, imitating Draco’s slow drawl and earning a laugh from James. “But I don’t think he really cared that much.” 

“Perfect,” James says, tugging Teddy on top of him. “I’ve got loads of ideas and I really think we ought to get started now. Ever had a prick up your arse?” 

Teddy dissolves into laughter and allows James to push him over, straddling his hips. “Once or twice. Why, did you want to be the third?”

“Hmm,” James says, leaning down to kiss him. “Are you offering?”

“Oh, I might be.” Teddy rocks his hips to James’s, blinking innocently. He pouts, faux coy, and James sucks his lower lip into his mouth and smiles so wide his cheeks hurt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> happy thanksgiving & thanks for reading <3 comments always welcome


End file.
